Love Struck Snow Leopard : Moments with Po
by Sindalstar
Summary: Some short stories regarding Tai Lung/Po. Its M/M people, if you don't like it, don't read it, as simple as that. Its fluffy and humerus at times. Half Squeal to my other story
1. Nerve attacks

_Note: don't own Po and Tai Lung or anyone else as such, just my idea_

_Hi_

_These are just a few little moments, maybe called drabbles, if you will considering a relationship between Po and Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda, putting into light that Po didn't kill Tai Lung. Its M/M people. Don't like, don't read, end of story_

_And on we go_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard :Moments with Po_

_Part one: Nerve attacks_

--

Po stood watching the snow leopard facing him in the open area built in the Jade Palace for Sparing. He bowed in respect.

Tai Lung returned the bow with grace and stood up "Tell me again why you want me to teach you nerve attacks Po?"

Po smiled boyishly and scratched the back of his head "Cause it looks so cool when you do it Tai"

Tai Lung raised a brow, a thing he tended to do often towards the panda as of late "But whom are you going to use it on? Nerve attacks should never be taken lightly. And most of all why do I have to teach them to you, could you not just ask Master Shi Fu?"

Po padded over to his 'adversary' and looked pleadingly at him "Because I like it when you teach me stuff…and I want to be able to protect myself properly…so I don't get hurt."

Tai flinched at the look he was being given, mentally giving in "Fine, fine. The beauty of it all being that it attacking you with them is virtually impossible under all that…"

"Fat?" Po finished

"I was going to say something else…" Tai retorted quickly "I don't think one can give you nerve attack properly Po. There is too much between your nerves and the actual impact to have much effect on you besides maybe a ticklish feeling. You need to put a certain amount of pressure into a nerve attack, any higher or lower and it will be unsuccessful, so putting enough strength in to penetrate your...fur, would be impossible"

Po leaned his body against his secret lover "You give me nerve attacks all the time Tai…they send shivers down me and they feel so good" wrapping his arms as far as he could around the feline and licked his feline's furred open muscled chest.

Tai Lung blushed softly, but snickered with a sexy smirk "I could have given you one this morning if you hadn't been fixed on this idea of yours to learn how to do it." leaning down to kiss the panda between his ears as he returned the hug with his strong arms.

"Is the offer still open?" Po asked with hopeful eyes

The Snow Leopard chuckled softly once more "Yes…come, lets go. I have a very special nerve attack to give you that I'm sure we'll both like"

Po smiled happily and followed his kitten out the sparing area paw in paw. This was the actual lesson he wanted on nerve attacks…He'd get the real one later…

--

_R and R please_


	2. Acceptance

_Note: Still don't own Kung Fu Panda Note: Still don't own Kung Fu Panda_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: moments with Po_

_Part two: Acceptance_

_--_

"I still can't believe he didn't kill him" Tigress said with a huff and crossed her arms

"Tigress, you go on and on about it, give it a rest. Tai Lung is living here now" Crane mumbled.

"Po let him stay, we don't have any other choice but to agree in the matter" Viper continued, coiling around herself to make it seem she was taller.

Tigress stepped forward in a frustrated movement of her paw "But how could he?! Po was supposed to defeat Tai Lung, not make friends with him. What if Tai Lung goes on another rampage?" She was the only person left that had a real problem with the snow leopard. Perhaps it was because he had beaten her at that bridge.

Just then Tai Lung, followed by Po, walked into the little kitchen "Hey" Po greeted cheerfully as normal. Tai Lung simply nodded.

The rest of the five, save for Tigress, greeted in return.

"What's for breakfast today Po?" Monkey asked, having become extremely fond of the panda's cooking.

Po smiled "Dumplings and Noodles" and took his usual station in front of all the kitchen objects to work his magic.

Tai Lung sat crossed legged next to Tigress and closed his eyes with a smile. The other feline looked at him, with hate in her eyes.

Po saw this with a frown; he didn't like it when his friends were upset. This just pushed the fact that they wouldn't be ok with their relationship. None of them knew that he and Po were an item yet. He didn't see, nor did anyone else, Tai Lung look back at Po and see his frown.

"I heard you, by the way" someone spoke "Talking about me"

Everyone besides Po froze as Tai Lung continued while opening his blue eyes "You shouldn't have such little faith in people Tigress. By rejecting me, you're also rejecting Po's generosity and kindness; since that is the reason I'm still alive and here today. Is that what you really want Tigress? To show disrespect against someone who cares about you and the valley? It's also extremely unwise to hold grudges against people for one reason or the other. It's much more acceptable to simply ask yourself why you do these things, and are they truly worth it. I owe my life to Po; I wouldn't do anything to upset him. I don't like it when he doesn't smile, and it would be worse if that frown would be directed at me...I would be a fate worse than death." The snow leopard ended his little speech and closed his eyes again.

"If your not going to like me on purpose Tigress, at least make the effort for Po's sake"

Tigress's eyes were wide at being 'told off' like that. Tai had turned around to look at Po, and opened an eye just to wink it secretly from the other eyes in the room with one of those 'I love you' smiles

Po looked back at his boyfriend with a bigger smile than before. A rather large urge to forget the stupid food and hug and kiss the other grew.

At least he didn't have to worry about Tigress not liking Tai Lung anymore. He'd have to thank his snow leopard this afternoon in his own special way, for the male that made him feel special.

--

_Review pwease_


	3. Moonlight

Note: Yep, still don't own Kung Fu Panda

_Note: Yep, still don't own Kung Fu Panda_

_Love struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 3: Moonlight_

--

"Po?"

"Yea?" Po looked up at his lover. They were cuddling together under a cherry blossom tree, Po neatly leaning into Tai Lung's side.

"Do you regret being with me?" The feline asked

Po blinked "Not at all, why?"

Tai Lung stared at the moon "You just seemed so hesitant when we started our relationship. I'm just asking you for your opinion of it"

"That was because out of nowhere you sprang it on me that your head over heals for me. Its not exactly the thing you expect to hear when you're supposed to be fighting the same person" Po commented defensively

"Even so…I hope I've made you happy" Tai lung said, looking down at the Panda with a soft purr

Po nodded enthusiastically "Yea, Tai. You make me really happy. I'm glad we became a couple…" nuzzling his way into the snow leopard's neck.

Tai Lung could do nothing else but purr and return the nuzzle "I didn't think you'd like me…"

"What's not to like? Your strong, brave, smart and not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. What I don't get is why you find me attractive. I'm fat" Po said, rubbing his feline's belly.

"Po, you should know that I don't really care about what you look like, its your personality that matters to me. You're sweet, cute and kind. Your clumsy too, but that just makes you look cuter You're heart is of gold and I love you for it" Tai lung said, purring at the belly rub and turning it with strokes over the panda's back.

A silence between them…

"Do you remember what tree this is?" Tai lung asked

Po snickered with a blush "Yea, this was the place we first…mated. Right under this tree" he murred softly "Bring's back memories huh?"

"Think clean thoughts Po" Tai Lung replied with a chuckle and snuggled his Po tighter, kissing his cheek. "The moon is bright tonight…" He commented

Po smiled "Like last time?" resting his head at the feline's neck

"Yes Po, like last time…" Tai Lung chuckled and stroked the bear "Must be a sign huh? Whenever the moon is full, our love is at it's zenith"

"What a zenith?" Po asked with a confused, amusing, face.

"What something has reached it's most powerful point" Tai Lung replied, he'd really have to teach Po some bigger vocabulary.

"Oh…I love you Tai" Po spoke, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

Tai Lung purred the loudest he had for that night, enjoying the lip lock for as long as he could before he let go to say "I love you Po"

The stars seemed to shine brighter that night…

--

_Review?_

_Oh you shouldn't have_

_Thanks you_


	4. Insecurities

Note: Yep, no own it

_Note: Yep, no own it_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 4: Insecurities_

--

"Stop that," said Po

"Stop what? This?" Tai lung replied with a smirk, rubbing his paws over Po's large gut.

"Yea…stop it..." Po said weakly, showing discomfort.

Tai Lung frowned lightly; he was sitting behind Po in their bed. He had though it would be a simple innocent gesture of love to rub his male. Looks like he was wrong. He leaned in a bit closer to the other.

"…Why?" Tai Lung asked softly with care

"…I'm fat…" Po said.

"So? That doesn't explain why" the feline replied, care and curiosity tainting his voice.

"…It just…doesn't feel nice…It reminds me how fat I am" Po replied again shifting a bit, feeling a bit guilty to be shooting his man down like he was.

A pause. Something this particular couple were more than used to.

"Po, you're being silly" Tai lung stated after a while with a gruff chuckle

"I am not! I don't like being fat" Po said in a huffed tone, crossing his arms childishly.

"But I like you fat" Tai Lung replied sweetly.

Po blinked and turned around to face a smiling snow leopard "…You do?"

Tai lung leaned forward and bumped his nose against the panda's " Of course honey"

"…Why?" Po half stuttered out, feeling his cheeks rapidly heat. He felt like the first time his feline had said

"It makes you oh so wonderful to snuggle and cuddle with Po. Do you really think I cared about your so-called 'imperfections'? I love you Po, everything thing about you I love. No matter how you look, you'll always look beautiful and cute to me with or without the fat," said Tai lung smiling bright. "Because you're you"

Po's face looked like it had been splashed with red paint "Tai…"

The spotted kitty reached down and rubbed at Po's belly again. Po murred softly in glee with his eyes closed. All of a sudden, that feeling that he got when he was touched in his stomach, that horrid feeling that made him feel bad. It was replaced, by the warm feeling of being wanted by his lover.

"Insecurities are for no-one Po, especially weakening someone like you. I won't have it" Tai Lung said plainly, pulling Po closer

And silenced any other words for the day with a kiss.

--

_Review, now_


	5. Poetry

Note: I DO NOT OWN KFP

_Note: I DO NOT OWN KFP_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 5: Poetry_

_--_

"Tai!" Po shouted as he ran up the great stares to the Jade Palace. It wasn't like Tai Lung to be missing without telling Po where he was going. Po was getting very worried. He knew the feline could fend for himself quite well, but that didn't stop him worrying like wet blanket.

Po secretly never wanted Tai Lung to leave his side, ever. Even when he thought it, he knew it sounded pathetic and clingy, but he couldn't help it. He was fair too concerned and in love to care though. He just knew it was true.

Po then blinked. He could have sworn he heard humming…

…

Yea, that's humming, male humming.

Po followed it rapidly without second thought; the sound going up the stairs, then swerved right onto the rock of the mountain. The panda had to jump a bit to get to it, but he eventually found where the sound had come from, and what he was looking for.

There was Tai Lung facing away from him, sitting cross-legged on a rock and humming while he wrote something on some parchment.

"Tai" Po called

Tai Lung swerved round and smiled "Po, just in time"

PO blinked a bit and inclined his head "In time for what? What are you doing?"

Tai lung leaped off the rock and next to his mate. He handed his panda the parchment "See for yourself."

Po tilted his head more at his feline's strange behaviour and looked down at the parchment, going wide eyed as he read out loud:

"-To my dearest Po

Your eyes are like emeralds

They always shine bright

Its radiance is unsurpassed

Even in the darkest night

Your arms are like a teddy bear's

Soft and never worn

They hold me in loving embrace

And treat me with no scorn

Your spirit is like a waterfall

Flowing free at own will

Of all the things in the universe,

Nothing holds it still

Your love is like a tree

Plant it and it will grow

If I care for it, it will give me air and live

And stays with me, never to go.

The sun, the moon, the sky and the stars

All beautiful things I could compare you to

But dear heart, three words will compensate.

I love you

-Tai Lung"

Po's paws shivered softly and his cheeks heated fast. He looked at Tai Lung, who was also blushing lightly. That was by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for the panda.

Po lunged forward and hugged his mate "Oh Tai…that's so sweet…" he nuzzled into the snow leopard's neck submissively "But don't you ever leave me without telling me again"

Tai Lung smiled brightly and hugged back for all he was worth "Deal"

--

Breaking news

_It's the new in thing to review as much as possible_

_All persons, review _


	6. Nightmares

_Note: Don't own KFP_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 6: Nightmares_

--

"Tai…" Po squeaked weakly in their shared bed

Tai lung stirred but did not awaken. Po gently prodded his mate and tried again "Tai?"

Tai lung grumbled softly and lifted an eyelid. Po was sitting up facing him. His facial expression was unreadable due to the lack of light in their little room, but Tai lung could tell it wasn't exactly smiling bright if he had woken him up that this hour.

"...H-Hmm?" The feline mumbled out, still drowsy

Po remained silent for a moment, then spoke again "…Can you sit up?"

The feline took a deep breath, hoping this was not just something silly his mate was doing and slowly sat up "Ok, what is it Po?"

Po looked away, and looked down at the ground below him "…I had a nightmare…"

Tai lung mentally wondered if that classified as silly. Still, if he had woken the snow leopard up, Po wanted something "…Is there anything I can do?"

"…I need a hug" Po replied after another pause weakly.

Tai Lung sighed softly and leaned forward to pull his panda into a hug. Annoying as it was, he never wanted to see Po distraught. "Is ok…it was only a nightmare…"

Po feebly leaned into the secure feeling "But...it looked so real…and it was so horrible…"

Tai Lung knew asking what happened would probably make his panda sadder than he seemed, but it needed to be asked "What was it about?"

Po bit his lip softly and spoke soft as a whisper "…You died…and it was all bloody, and somehow I had your blood on me and it looked like I killed you and…and…and then you looked at me…and you didn't even smile at me…and then…and then you just closed your eyes and I-" Po whimpered again and didn't go on.

Tai Lung's heart melted faster than butter on the sun. He gently rocked Po with his arms "Shhhhh…its ok...its ok…I told you…its only a nightmare…It never happened, and that never will"

Po whimpered again and Tai lung heard a soft sniffle "But…."

"No buts Po" The feline cupped the panda's cheeks his both his paws, rubbing the tears that had started falling down them away. He leaned in close and softly rubbed his nose against the others "That. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen"

Po's grip on the other tightened a bit, he said nothing more. But in the dark night, a smile was seen on his face…

"Promise?"

"Promise. We will die peacefully together. Mark my words"

Tai Lung smiled softly and fondly at the other, pressing a kiss to his lips "Feel better?"

Po nodded in dark moon lit night "Yea...Thanks…"

The feline smiled "Good…now go back to sleep so I can do the same and have wet dreams about you"

Po giggled softly and nodded, laying down beside his love and closing his eyes. He was sure to dream happy now...

--

_Please_

_I beg you_

_Review_


	7. Technique

_Note: Nope, still don't own it._

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 7: Technique_

--

Tai Lung stared, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Yet, what he was seeing was happening. But it couldn't be, could it? Was it really possible?

Fixed to the spot, Tai Lung watched silently as his mate

Po

The giant gluttonous panda

Had just managed to do something he'd never seen before.

He had blasted a boulder with a wave of chakra, said boulder now in pieces on the ground making smaller little rocks.

Po looked back at Tai Lung "What do you think?"

Tai Lung was speechless. Po had somehow managed to do something only elite masters and master monks across the land were capable of doing, using chakra as a weapon. The feline's gold eyes the size of dishpans. His mouth was agape

"…P-Po…how…how did you do that?" Tai Lung asked with a small stutter

Po scratched the back of his head with a little innocent smile "Um…I just focused a lot and shot…"

"B-But…" Tai Lung wasn't really sure why he even hoped Po would have a better explanation for something this complex. Chakra used as a weapon, not to mention the rather LARGE amount of energy he had just seen, took quite a bit of training to do. You don't just learn how in a day, you need to properly focus the mind and focus it into the force you wish, manifest it into limb and release it.

"…You…you really are the Dragon Warrior Po…you're amazing"

Po blushed and looked away "Aww, it was nothing really"

Tai Lung stood from his crossed legged sitting position and padded slowly to Po "Po…that was marvellous…it makes me repeatedly realise how fortunate I am, to be yours everyday of my remaining life…the heavens above must be kind"

Po shifted from one foot to the other "You make it sound like I'm some kind of superior being guy that's like the coolest person on the planet"

The snow leopard smiled sweetly and licked his mate's cheek once he was in range "That's because I'm in love dear panda, people act like this when they are in love…"

Po smiled back "Yea well, there's still one special technique that you can do that I never will be able to"

Tai Lung raised a brow and crossed his arms "Oh? What is that Po?"

Po murred softly and leaned into the stronger male's chest "Making me feel special and loved even when I'm the one who says I'm fat and pathetic. You're the only one…not anyone else including me, can make me as happy as you do."

Tai Lung smiled and continued his affections by licking and grooming his panda "It's a technique I take pride in, Po"

--

_Yes, Sappy, I know_

_Pwease review_

_Tanks_


	8. Caught

_Note: For pete sake, I don't own KFP_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 8: Coming out_

_--_

"So THIS is why you let him stay? This is why you two are so nice around each other. THIS is IT?" Tigress questioned with an agape mouth

Po and Tai Lung had been caught being 'interment' with one another. They had though they had the place to themselves at the time. They didn't sense the complete famous five and Shi fu coming down to the training area. Both of them were too fixated on each other to really care. It was only a innocent soft make out. What was the harm?

So there they were, standing staring at the rest of their 'audience' with sheepish grins.

"Looks like we've been found out Po" Tai Lung remarked with a light chuckle, pulling Po into his arms again after the shock of being found out separated them momentarily.

"But…But…But…h-How?" Crane was muttering. Clearly none of them, sides Shi fu perhaps who was smiling, had encountered this kind of relationship. Shi Fu knew long before the five did.

"Ummm…guess so…" Po said, looking guilty with a light blush in the stronger male's arms "They had to get it sometime I guess"

"…Ok, this is awkward" Mantis commented.

"Master Shi Fu. How can you condone such unnatural behaviour?" Tigress asked

Shi Fu simply smiled brighter and stepped the rest of the way down the steps "Who are you to say its not natural Tigress? If it's love, then it's the most natural thing in the world. We are in no place to judge who our peers be affectionate with, we can only live in harmony with them"

Po smiled at the red panda "Thanks Sensei"

Tai Lung nodded as well while he absentmindedly, on force of habit, pawed Po's sides "Thank you indeed"

Shi Fu bowed lightly "No thanks are necessary, just be more careful when you deciding to be affectionate towards one another. I don't think any one of use wants to disturb it…or witness it "

Po blushed brighter and hid his face in Tai Lung's chest. Said feline stroked the back of said head "Rest assured, we will be more discreet in future" he looked down at the white ball of fluff in his chest "Come along Po"

Po nodded was lead away paw in paw with his handsome boyfriend "Yes Tai" he leaned heavily onto Tai Lung, keeping their bodies close while they padded out of sight of the remaining 6 in the training area.

Viper sighed softly "Well, at least now we know they're so friendly around each other…I just hope the don't kiss like that in front of us again…"

Shi Fu turned to face his students "Enough talk, let them be as they wish. Training, now"

They all inwardly groaned, all secretly thinking it wasn't fair the dragon warrior and the evil feline got off so easily, just because they were in love. They did not argue though, and from that point on, did their best to respect it.

--

_Review?_


	9. Returning the favour

_Note: Yep, you guessed it I don't own KFP_

_I thought I'd do a Po supportive role this time…it takes place a few days after 'nightmare' and is before 'coming out'_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 9: Returning the favour_

_-- _

Tai Lung lay awake in his futon. Well, **their **futon**.**

Po and his

It was dark outside, and their room had a clear view of the moon through the window. Tai Lung cast his eyes upwards towards the night blue sky, silently wondering about the heavens above and how they would treat him in his death. With that, how the others would treat him, the other's besides Po if they knew.

He took the time to listen to his panda's soft almost silent, but surely there, breath. That always soothed him greatly, listing to that soft air going in and out at a relaxed pace….

Something bothered him though, the pace wasn't normal to sleeping, and it was irregular…and trying too hard to pass as sleeping.

Po was awake

"Po?" Tai lung softly whispered from behind his love

There wasn't an immediate response, but Po whisper back "Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now"

"No, I mean were you awake before I spoke"

Po shifted lightly "Yea…"

Tai Lung sighed, wondering what was wrong this time. He didn't mind though. The feline actually liked solving Po's uncertainties. It made him feel special and needed in a way and having the reward of seeing Po smile again and sometimes, when they were feeling that way, Po would let the snow leopard have his way with the panda. That always pleased Tai lung.

"Why?" Tai Lung softly asked

"I was listening to you breath…" Po answered

Tai Lung rose a brow in curiosity "You were? Why on earth would you do that Po?"

"You're not sleeping either…that's why I'm awake…why aren't you asleep Tai?" Po asked in a childish voice that Tai Lung had never managed to resist finding adorable.

"I'm…just thinking Po" Tai Lung replied while he stroked Po's side.

Po shifted more, a lot more force put into it so he could completely turn around to face Tai Lung "Bout what?"

Tai Lung smiled softly, Po's eyes were gleaming unusually bright that night "What's in store for the rest of my life…how the other's will react and treat us when they find out about our relationship as they are bound to…It's already quite a blessing to get another chance with Master Shifu, and hearing that he forgave me and such. I'm not sure how he would react, or the rest of the furious five for that matter"

Po pondered what to say and once he did, he leaned over and licked Tai Lung's nose, then his spotted cheek, then tried to catch his whiskers in his maw, eventually getting them in without them slipping out and smiled at his mate.

Tai Lung resisted the urge to chuckle, as that would have slipped his whiskers out Po's maw. That amazed him so, how Po could look so childish and cute at his age, as if he was still a cub. "What are you doing Po?"

Po smiled wider, letting go of the now slightly damp whiskers and leaned in once more to press a deep kiss to his kitten. Tai Lung purrrred and eagerly but sleepily kissed back, plundering Po's mouth with his tongue. The kiss lasted for a while, soft wet slurping sounds creating the only noise in the room.

Po drew back, so a small trail of saliva connected their lips and spoke "You're always there for me Tai. Making me feel better, believing in me, praising me, telling me how wonderful I am. Well now it's my turn. I want you to know just how wonderful you are to me. If the rest can't accept how we are, then that's just their problem. I think Shifu will understand cause he's just like that. The other five don't' really even count in this situation. You don't need their or anyone else's permission to be happy Tai, your happiness rests only on two people's shoulders. Yours, and mine" Po took a soft grip on Tai Lung's shoulders, then moved his black paws down to the other's chest and rested his head there.

The perfect pillow

"I love you…G'night" Po spoke once more before yawning and drifting off to sleep on the comfortable chest of spotted fur.

Tai Lung smiled with a soft purr and petted the panda between his ears "Thank you…I love you too…sweet dreams, my angel" the feline softly whispered, suddenly feeling drowsy and with the warm mass of warmth and love next to him, he didn't think he would have to say up and think anymore.

--

_Ahh yes_

_Time to review._

_Good, bad or too fluffy._

_Make your say._

_It helps_


	10. snow

_ Note: Guess what…no really, guess…wow, you're right, I don't own KFP_

_There really should be more TaiPo out there. Don't know where you would put it but there should be. I'm just saying…_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 10: Snow_

_--_

Po blinked and looked around "Wow…"

Tai Lung had taken Po to the outskirts of their little valley, near the bridge that lead to the prison. There was a particular spot that was surrounded by mountain and for some unknown reason, very cold. So cold, that it always seemed to be snowing there.

Some people said it was just natural, some people said it was magical. It could be a blistering hot day and in that small little area, it would always be snowing. It was one of nature's unexplained phenomenons.

It was always Tai Lung's favourite place when he was growing up. He was a snow leopard after all. Snow was the preferred geographical setting he wanted. That and the snow was like a magical blanket to him. It made you forget about everything else, and watch the small little flakes falling down one by one or perhaps playing in the white substance till your bones freeze.

So bringing his favourite person to his favourite place seemed appropriate to the feline. He smiled softly as his mate wandered around a bit.

"It's so pretty…" Po said softly, he'd never really seen snow before

"It is, isn't it?" Tai Lung padded up from behind the panda, standing next to him while he casually took a soft grip of Po's paw.

"Its not as pretty as you though, Tai. Your fur makes this pace look like a desert compared to it…cause your fur is so nice and soft and shiny…" Po smiled innocently at his boyfriend, who was now blushing.

"Don't you think that's a bit much Po? I can't possibly be beautiful. I suppose handsome maybe. But you reserve the title beautiful"

Po blinked a bit "Tai, we both know that's not true. Fat and clumsy isn't beautiful"

Tai Lung wondered how many more times he would have to tell Po something along the lines of what he was about to say to him, with a soft chuckle "Where did fat and clumsy ever count? I was talking about how brilliantly your face looks when you smile. Or perhaps how your black and white fur complements each other nicely. Or maybe even those pure green eyes of yours. Whatever it is, your beautiful Po"

The feline held out a paw and let small little snowflakes rest there, melting over time "It's what makes you so speci-oww!" Tai Lung rubbed a sore spot on his ear where a snowball had landed and swung around

Po grinned and was hopping another snowball in his right paw. Tai Lung grinned "Hey, don't pick a fight with me here. This is my turf, only I win here"

Po threw the snowball, hitting the feline on the chest "Nope, that title belongs to me too"

Tai Lung snickered softly. He wondered why Po, which all the things he did, never annoyed him "Mark my words Panda, you will regret saying that" scooping up some snow

And so it went on for a long time. Snow was flung, laughter echoed against the mountains and a few snow angels and snowmen where made. Until eventually Po got cold and Tai Lung had to take him back to the palace for some noodle soup plus the additional warm snuggling.

The feline made a mental note: Bring Po back here once in a while.

--

_Soz my entries are a bit slow_

_Review pleaze_


	11. My sweet heart

_Note: Don't own anything in this story besides the plot._

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 11: My sweet heart_

_-- _

Po smiled while he bit into a warm dumpling.

The valley was celebrating something today. It was the day in which Master Oogway was born. Even though the turtle was no longer with them, the valley had made a commitment in celebrating his birthday either way to show their appreciation towards him.

The village had been decorated vibrant and colourfully, banners here and there while everyone became merry and joyful, using Oogway's birthday as the official day of counting their blessings and being grateful for what they already had.

The day buzzed and pasted by fast, and during the evening, everyone had been invited to the Jade palace.

Once the giant doors closed, Master Shi Fu directed all attention to himself on the little stage that had been constructed for the event.

The red panda looked among the small masses of people shouting happily, which silenced in an instant as he held up a paw "Today, is a great day. A day many years ago, Master Oogway was brought into this world…" he paused for a second and looked behind him, where Po, Tai Lung and the rest of the furious five sat on cushioned seats.

Tai Lung had put on his 'emotionless' mask. There was no smile on his face nor a frown. He had grown slightly more accustomed to being in company with others, but not this many people. Po looked at him with a soft frown of his own. Tai Lung was acted how people in the village portrayed him, heartless. And Po was going to make sure a smile graced his lips.

"For such occasion, we shall honour this day as the day to be thankful" The red panda had to stop while the crowd cheered and continued when they finished "Each member of the party behind me, The furious five, the dragon warrior and the reformed Tai Lung, shall be performing an act for this…" he paused again for the murmurs to die down "Po and Tai Lung shall be first"

With that, the giant panda and his mate stood from their seats and made their way to the front part of the stage while Shifu retreated back to his own cushion.

Po opened his mouth "Hey everyone…" he smiled "I can't say I personally knew Master Oogway that well, but I know we should all be thankful for him." He looked sideways at Tai Lung "He taught many people, always had a positive outlook, showing us that we have to believe in ourselves and others and most importantly showed us how to follow our hearts"

Tai Lung flinched at that, a crack forming in his invisible mask

"For our show, Tai Lung and me will be showing you how Chakra is used in battle…" he turned and feline faced panda.

They bowed in respect while Po spoke on "Tai Lung and I are very good friends, and we help each other when we need it. One might even say we're closer than brothers"

Tigress felt the urge to vomit while Tai Lung showed only Po the smallest trace of a smile.

They both took a stance and gathered chakra in their paws. Po with both his paws to his sides while Tai Lung made a cradle where the chakra grew into a white sphere for both cases.

They both fired at each other. Po's was wider and looked more powerful, while Tai Lung's looked like a small laser of it. Despite that, both waves of energy hit each other and remained in the same spot as a tight, showing that Tai Lung's beam was more concentrated, while Po's took more space decreasing it's overall output.

After it was done, the crowd ooohh and ahhhed in amazement and clapped. Both Po and Tai Lung bowed to each other, and then to the audience, and silently made their way back to their seat, which was oh so innocently close to one another.

Viper took the stage next "For me, I shall sing a part of one of Master Oogway's favourite songs. It is entitled 'My sweet heart' and Master Oogway had a strong passion for love"

Another audience clap before the female reptile opened her mouth and sang. People did always say she had a lovely voice and in the back round some lively music played.

"RIBON wo musunde

waratte mitara

kawatta watashi ni

nareta kigashita

chiisana yuuki ga

jishin ni naru

anata ni aumade

wasureteta

onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru

tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no"

Just as Viper was about to sing the rest, Po quickly leaned over discreetly and with his muzzle right next to his mate's ear, softly sang along in a whisper that only Tai Lung could hear in the best melodic voice he could muster.

"It's show time!

Doki Doki sasete ne

itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto Motto sunao ni

afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoketai yo

uke totte ne my sweet heart…"

The crowed applauded loudly while the music played on and some of them started to dance. Viper bowed with a bright smile and Crane had stood to dance with her while Monkey sat with a happy smile. Tigress allowed herself the pleasure of smiling.

All through that, the music, the dancing, the joyful spirit and commotion. No one even noticed at all, all where too distracted with his or her own life and happy moods.

No one noticed, as Tai Lung and Po held onto each other while they kissed.

--

_If you're wondering about the song, it's from Tokyo Mew Mew, which I do not own either. And yes, I know its sappy, but frankly I don't care, it's a nice song, even though I don't get the language._

_For those who care, here are more or less the lyrics in English according to line:_

_"I tied a ribbon in my hair_

_And then I tried to smile_

_I got the feeling that_

_I had changed who I was_

_A little bit of courage_

_Becomes confidence_

_I had forgotten that fact_

_Until I met you_

_Any girl can become fearless_

_By knowing a special kind of magic_

_Its show time!_

_Make my heart beat faster and faster_

_I always want these exciting feelings_

_I will show you a different me, So please!_

_I become more and more open_

_As I overflow with this feeling_

_I'd like to send it all to you_

_Please accept it, My sweet heart"_

…

_review?_


	12. Presents

_Note: No own KFP Note: No own KFP. I wish I did, but I don't_

_Love Struck Snow leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 12: Presents_

_-- _

"Happy birthday Po" said with a soft smile

Po smiled brightly as he and Tai Lung sat alone in their room.

He hadn't really been expecting anything on his birthday. He'd never really been asked the question from people living in the palace, so they didn't even know what the date was. He vaguely remembered Tai Lung asking this, and he rather absentmindedly answered. He didn't think Tai Lung would have remembered, he didn't think anyone would, like always.

"Tai…I really can't believe your remembered my birthday…" Po wasn't sure why he was blushing so brightly. Tai Lung hadn't even done anything powerful or stimulating in general standards and his face felt like his blood was boiling. All he had done was wish him 'happy birthday'. It was a simple gesture.

"How could I forget the day in which the world was eternally blessed with your birth many years ago. I owe my happiness to this day" The feline smiled charmingly.

Po melted under that smile, and didn't say anything else in case he said something stupid. He just adverted his gaze.

"…" Tai Lung looked down for a bit, looking mildly awkward on the spot "I…I've got something for you…" he too looked away

Po looked back at his mate "You got me a present?"

Tai Lung nodded and stood, hastily leaving the room and returning some seconds later with a box neatly wrapped in black and white paper, and a green bow keeping it still. Po smirked, if he knew Tai Lung, and he did, that wrapping paper was themed after him.

Sitting down Indian style in front of Po, he held out the box. "Here…"

Po took it with enthusiasm and proceeded with completely obliterating the wrapping in a childish fit and lifting the lid of the box.

The Panda sqeeled "Food!" grabbing the nearest thing and biting into it. It was a very large array of foods, all looking steamy and fresh.

Tai Lung watched fondly as Po ate, and after the third dumping going to the fourth, he spoke "I'm glad you like it…because I made it all…"

Hearing those words leave the feline's mouth, Po froze, to the extent that the dumpling that was half way in his maw drop to the ground. He didn't believe his ears "…Y-you made this? You cooked it all? By yourself? With no help?"

Tai Lung nodded softly, obviously embarrassed

Po looked down at the food below him in the box, and remembered how wonderful those first three and a half dumplings tasted "Wow…this is some good cooking…" reaching down to retrieve more and, with no shame, stuffing the rest of it in his maw.

"So…its ok?"

"Its more that ok. This food rocks" Po said through a mouthful of it, so it sounded a bit weird.

Tai Lung smiled a bit more confidently and resumed silently watching Po eat. A very relax thing for him, and for some reason, mildry arousing at times.

It was a short while later that Tai Lung spoke again "I've got something else too…" and produced a small jewelry shaped box from his pants and held it out.

Po blinked at the box, then at Tai Lung, then at the box again. He took it and carefully opened it, with a soft gasp. Inside was a pair of golden ear studs with an emerald centre somehow shaped in a paw. Po had recently had his ear's pierced, just to make a statement and had been eying the very same one's in the village's accessory shop. It wasn't because he was being the girl in the relationship, no; it was because he was just making a trademark look, that was all… or so the Panda try to convince himself

"Tai…how did you pay for this? It was so expensive…" Po said as he held out the jewellery in his paws, being careful.

"I saved up from our mission payments after I saw your interest in them. Also, when I asked for the price and just casually mentioned it was for you, I got a discount…I though it would be the perfect birthday gift, and it matches your eyes so…"

Tai Lung didn't need to speak on, he had been cut off with a very strong tight and warm hug while nuzzling and licking at his mate's cheek. This was answered with a deep purr. Po opened his mouth and said in a sweet voice

"YOU are the best birthday gift in the history of forever"

--

_Step right up!_

_Make your reviews right here!_


	13. No words needed

_Author's note: First, don't own KFP_

_Second_

_I posted the story. _

_It's in the M rated section, so check it out if you like_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po _

_Part 13: No words needed_

_-- _

Tai lung stared. No, Gazed at his mate.

Both were bathing in a river, after a long day of sparring, and a few hot sweaty passionate moments of mating, they had both become rather dirty. They didn't smell, but it was a bit of an irritation for Tai Lung to be sweaty. He was a feline and they kept themselves clean.

With his mouth slightly parted, he watched as the gushing water fell down on his panda's naked body.

The bear looked so innocent, scrubbing the dirt from his fur carefully while taking his own time. Tai Lung was fully hypnotized. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't break his eyes away from his chubby lover.

The feline's eyes were open wide and took in every single detail of the other male. The way that the water around slid down his body and steamed around him at the pressure of the water. The way the droplets reflected light on that fine day to make it seem like Po was glittering. The Panda's physical frame in general, strong muscles hidden under the fur and fat.

Oh, and that belly that Tai Lung just wanted to lie on for ages and made the world's most comfiest pillow at night.

Po turned to face Tai Lung's direction more, and smiled wide at being admired by the snow leopard's golden eyes.

He lifted a paw and used it to make a slow calling gesture.

Tai Lung wadded through the water, leaving ripples behind him, as he got closer to his love. When he was in range, he wrapped his arms around the other and fondly scratched over the black and white bear's belly, making said bear murr softly in appreciation.

Tai Lung smiled softly and after a second though, scratched his claws through the panda's fur in a different way in an attept of cleaning the other. Po grinned and returned the favour over Tai Lung's back.

The feline's tail swished from side to side as he moved in for the kiss, successfully pressing his lips against the other's and demanding entrance with his tongue, which was happily obliged to.

The reason they were in the water was forgotten. The reason they were naked was forgotten. All geographical things such as the birds around chirping or the forest that surrounded them was forgotten

Everything else besides each other was forgotten for the two males.

The feeling was mutual. What they wanted from the other was the same.

Tai Lung let go of the kiss and gently nuzzled under chin into his neck

No words were needed for them.

--

_Been trying to write more often._

_Wish me luck_

_In the mean time_

_Review_


	14. Weakness

_Note: Do I really need to say it? I don't own Kung Fu Panda_

_I've been sick, and still am. Nothing much to say_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po Part 14: Weakness_

--

"Aaaahhh" Po moaned, currently being pressed against a wall while a handsome snow leopard had his way with the panda.

Po never in a million years would be able to think straight during these little moments they shared together. Tai Lung drove him absolutely insane with lust when they got physical.

The Panda adored the way the feline's long sandpapery tongue would slide over his chest and neck like they were doing at the moment. He adored the way those lips would kiss his body relentlessly and mercilessly. He loved the way the feline would lightly nip him, on the neck, on his nipples, anywhere. He

To come into conclusion, ANYTHING Tai Lung did that involved using his maw sent him on a one-way ticket to pleasure land.

Po also loved how Tai Lung behaved. When they were alone, and in the mood, the spotted kitten would become a beast. But he was not an evil beast.

No, he was a sexy loving beast.

Tai Lung was prone to 'assaulting' Po in a way that was both savage, and affectionate. He knew the exact point between harsh and tender and behaved right on the line that separated the two. He was a perfect mixer of them both, soft, but rough as well.

Po let loose a soft whimper as Tai Lung stole his lips for a deepened kiss while his defined muscled arms moved from pushing to pulling the other's body as close as possible to his own.

Po was reduced in these moments. Any sense of self-pride and dignity was lost. In these moments, Po would rather enjoy being degraded. He would willingly beg for the attention if he were deprived of it. He would get on his knees and do as he was told like an obedient slave with no own will in life but to serve his master.

Tai Lung detached their lips apart and smiled with a heavy purr rolling around in his throat. Po whimpered again in disappointment and tried to lean forward to get his kiss back, only managing to lick the other's lips.

"Your awfully cute when your so submissive Po"

"If that's gonna get you humping me over and over, then it's a good thing" Po replied, managing his boyish smile through his hazed mind.

Tai Lung chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to Po's cheek, pulling the large panda closer into more a embrace "Don't worry panda bear, you'll get that" the snow feline paused and smirked while he dug his muzzle in Po's neck once more, but didn't lick "I believe I've found the great Dragon Warrior's weakness"

Po had recovered just enough from the lover ravage to blink and raise a brow "You have? What is it?"

"Me, when I'm aroused"

--

_Review kindly_


	15. Recovery

_Sorry this edition is late, my Internet is whacked and apart from the short moment I had to post this, the only time I can come back on is on 1 September. SO expect the next chapter then, sorries_

_Note: Don't own KFP_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 15: Recovery_

_-- _

Po's eyes fluttered open slowly with a low groaning. He couldn't remember much, all that he could was going on a mission, something bad happening, Tai Lung calling his name desperately…and then blank.

The Panda tried to sit up, but his muscles complained, forcing him down again. He looked around; he was alone in his room in the palace, tucked neatly in his and his snow leopard's futon. The lack of Tai Lung was bothering him, and worry started to full Po's mind. He was about to call out for someone, namely Tai Lung, when said feline entered the room.

"Oh, Your awake"

"Tai…What…What happened…and why does my body hurt?" Po asked in a soft voice.

Tai Lung sighed and padded over, sitting neatly next to his lover "You got knocked out."

"Huh?"

"While we were on the mission, someone launched a surprise attack. It was a heavy nerve attack that had been combined with chakra to make the person both defenseless and in a limp state from even after the recovery. You've been sleeping for 3 days"

"3 DAYS!?" The Panda shouted, looking astonished. He paused then said, "Did the mission end ok?"

Tai Lung nodded softly "Yes, it was a success…I can't say the same for our target's though…"

"…Why? What happened?"

"The second after they hurt you, I felt something come over me. It was similar to the day I went berserk about the dragon warrior incident. I blacked out, and when I came to, Shifu told me what I did…I killed them" Tai Lung looked away, mildly ashamed

Po smiled fondly "Aww, did I worry you?" talking with a babyish lisp

Tai Lung nodded softly "I haven't left this room since a few moments ago…"

Po blinked again "You stayed in here for 3 days without coming out?"

Again, the feline nodded "I didn't have the heart to leave you unprotected again…" a blush slowly creped onto the feline's face.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

--

_Sorry its so kind of meaningless._

_Review?_


	16. Take the Lead

_Got another burst of Internet time Got another burst of Internet time_

_Decided I'd make use of it._

_No own KFP, This is a fanfic. Duh_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 16: Take the lead_

_-- _

"But I don't know how to dance…" the Panda whined to his mate.

"And that's precisely why I have to teach you how" Tai Lung replied with a smile

"But…But…Why?" Po asked, pouting in his usual childish way.

"Because, Its traditional" The Snow Leopard padded over slowly and placed a caring Paw against Po's cheek "The Dragon warrior is supposed to do the dance of pride on the day, its just the way things have gone around here. I don't like it any more than you do." The feline paused, then looked away. He looked rejected but he didn't know it was showing "So…who are you going to ask to join you?"

Po laughed loudly, baffling the feline. Like many times before, Tai Lung could NEVER truly understand the workings of his boyfriend. But he loved him for it anyway.

"Oh that's easy. I pick you"

There was a pause

Then the realisation kicked in

Then Tai Lung's face twisted into horror

And then…

"What?!" Tai Lung's eyes were wide, accompanied with one of the darkest blushes Po had ever seen on the feline "But, I'm not a female Po, I can't"

Po smiled "I know. That would look weird. So that's why your going to lead"

Tai Lung frowned "Po. The dragon warrior needs to lead, because essentially they are male."

Po grinned and leaned into the feline, nuzzling his neck in a submissive way "Exactly"

The spotted kitten remained confused. But that was the thing Po did often. He confused him, and shortly after. He would say or do something that made his heart grow and force him to blush. Or in other cases mildly arouse him. Both made him forget to care about why he was confused. But he asked anyway "Forgive me Po, But I don't follow"

Po smirked circled his arms around the other stronger male "Yep. You don't follow Tai you lead. You'll always be the real Dragon Warrior to me Tai. Your built better for it. It doesn't matter. No matter what you say, I'll always just be the true dragon warrior's partner."

Tai Lung smiled and groomed Po's right ear with his tongue "You flatter me too much Po" That was the heart growing.

"So, will you lead for me?" Po asked like a cub, picking at his lover's exposed furred chest in a rather sex slave like way.

And that was the arousal cleared. If Po managed to do both, Tai Lung had no defences left to the Panda bear. He would obey without question.

"Yes Po. I'll lead" The feline replied with a soft loving chuckle. He wondered how this would look, and more importantly, what would happen when the villagers see them doing this particular dance on Valentines Day…

_-- _

_Hope this holds you till 1 Sep_

_Review?_


	17. Cheer Up

_Not exactly where I was in my mind when I got this idea, but I got it anyway. I think it's pretty good if not weird._

_Note: Same as usual. No own KFP_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 17: Cheer up_

--

"What wrong Po?" Tai Lung asked with concerned

"I donno" Po lazily answered as he lay on the grass "I just feel kinda down. Don't know why…" the bear frowned

Tai Lung frowned "You sure you don't know?"

"Yea. I don't. I guess its just one of those random days when you feel a bit under the weather or something."

Tai Lung paused lightly and sat up, looking at his black and white panda frowning up at the blue sky. He didn't like seeing Po bothered, but because he didn't know the cause, there wasn't much he could do about the situation.

Po sighed, "I could use a laugh. Maybe that's why, nothing's been funny or happening lately around the valley"

Tai Lung blinked, lightly misinterpreting that phrase "...Does that mean you've grown bored of me Po?" sorrow drenched his voice, perhaps fake, but definitely sounding very convincing.

Po immediately sat up and looked apologetically at the snow leopard "What? No. You're probably the reason I haven't gone insane yet. You try so hard after all…it's just…besides your great efforts, nothing else is really happening around here…I'm either between sad or bored"

Tai Lung hmmed softly, lightly pondering if there was anything he could do

Then an idea came to him, and he smiled.

He stood up straight "Po. Watch me"

Po raised an eye ridge and nodded, sitting up and looking at his mate.

Tai Lung looked around and made sure no one was watching, thanking that no one was around to see what he was about to do. It was just him, Po, and the wind blowing the few trees and grass around them. He would die of embarrassment.

He took a deep breath, for courage, and slowly sang "When your down low. Lower than the floor and you think that you haven't got a chance."

Tai Lung moved lightly "Don't make a move till you're in the grove. Do the Peter Panda Dance"

(Clap, Clap)

And on he went, doing the directions as he sang them

"Hop 3 times like a kangaroo.

Side step twice like the crabs do

3 steps forward

1 step back

Quick like a turtle, lye on your back

Roll like a log till you can't no more

Hop up quick like their ain't no floor

Hold your breath

Jump to the left

And that's the Peter

I swear that's the Peter

That's the Peter Panda Dance..."

And Tai Lung ended with a light pose.

Po was smiling. No, he was beaming.

And then he was laughing, loudly. A harmonious sound echoing around them, carried away and beyond by the soft wind blowing. It was music to Tai Lung's, almost as sensitive as Shifu's, ears

Tai Lung padded over to his lover and crouched down with a little proud smirk "That enough of a laugh for you?"

The feline had to wait for the panda to stop laughing for a response. And when Po did, he pulled Tai Lung off his legs into a warm embrace "I love you. I really, really do" rewarding the feline's performance with a deep kiss on the lips

Tai Lung purred and nuzzled into the other's comfy belly after his present "I love you too Peter Panda"

The things he did for love…

--

_hehe_

_Just though I would be funny fluff_

_Watched the Pacifier a few days back_

_Don't know what I was thinking_

_Review?_


	18. Teamwork

_ Note: Ok, I'm going to stop saying this over and over_

_Bottom line_

_This story has a disclaimer that it doesn't own Kung Fu Panda or anything about it, only the plot that is used in this story._

_I probably don't even own the plot anymore_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 18: Teamwork_

_-- _

Tai Lung dashed towards the sound ringing in his ears. It was Po.

They were on a mission. An assassin had started terrorizing the citizens with ultimatums that if they didn't pay him, he would kill all of them. Sources had indicated that he took refuge in a forest not far from the valley of Peace, and he and Po had been sent to dispose of him.

Who else but the dragon warrior and someone else fit to be the dragon warrior was more capable.

But Tai Lung was worried now. Heavily worried. His heart was pounding fast in its ribcage and his breath and speed both shared on thing. Both were rapidly quickening as the sounds of fighting were heard.

Tai Lung would never forgive himself for it. He had already carelessly let Po get hurt on a previous mission. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He wouldn't allow it. The invisible knives that would stab through him whenever Po needed him and he wasn't able to help enough cut him deeper and produced a bigger wound than any other weapon created.

Tai Lung would rather die then know he let Po down.

As he came into view of the battle, springing out of shrubbery and plant. Both the black clad assassin and Po turned to look in his direction. At the time, Po had just blocked a knife from cutting his arm off

But even in the split second that he had to take in it, he noticed.

Two things, the knife had made the smallest of cuts barely even noticeable if not for the small red dot were black used to be and Po's momentary millisecond wince of pain.

That was all the snow leopard needed to drive him insane

No one

ABSOLUTELY NO ONE

Could hurt HIS panda, and get away with it unscarred.

The next few moments happened as if completely planned from the start. As if they had telepathically agreed on it. Po knew the look in Tai Lung's eyes. It was cold and hard.

No mercy.

They decided on using one of the few techniques they only used when he was really determined on killing. Something the snow leopard had personally named, with the help of Po, "Dragon Crash".

Po had taken quick advantage of the distraction and pushed a nerve attack to the assassin, rendering him helpless. Then with a powerful fist uppercut the nameless shadow being as high as he could. That was Po's specialty. He wasn't as fast as Tai Lung, but his punches packed much more force than the feline.

The second after the uppercut, Tai Lung was already in the air.

In seconds, Tai Lung's fists and legs made multiple hits against the target. The hits rapidly continued as they went higher and Tai Lung was pulling no punches back. He wasn't just doing the mission anymore. He was punishing.

1hit to start suddenly went to 20, then 50, then 99. As they both reached the limit of their height. Tai Lung's final hit used all strength he could muster. He raised both paws and slammed the assassin down so hard that the rate he was falling was a lot faster than Tai Lungs.

And at the bottom, Po waited for his last bit and the finale.

He had been gathering chakra the whole time Tai Lung had been airborne and just before the assassin hit the ground, he unleashed ever single piece of energy, harshly slamming the assassin through many trees and finally into a boulder. What was left of him anyway, tattered clothes; many claw strokes and lots of blood. No doubt he wasn't alive.

Tai Lung landed neatly next to Po

Po looked at Tai Lung "You don't have to go mad on them like that"

"He hurt you" Tai Lung plainly said

"Its only a little scratch Tai" Po smirked "It doesn't make me look any less attractive does it?" he smiled innocently, he knew that would push Tai Lung's buttons a bit

Tai Lung smiled "Never" he leaned forward and licked Po's ears, once running over Po's emerald earrings. Po had started wearing them a lot more often

Po murred softly "C'mon, lets go home…" padding off back to the valley.

Tai Lung nodded and followed after the panda.

If anyone had seen them do that, no one could doubt that they made a lethal team

--

_Not so much fluffy _

_But it is still romance related_

_ Tai Lung is a protective kitty_

_ Review_


	19. Future

_This is a lightly edited version of a RP done by a friend and me This is a lightly edited version of a RP done by a friend and me. So thanks to him for the idea._

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 19: Future_

_--_

"Something bothering you Po?" Said Tai Lung, padding towards his mate from behind. Po was busy staring at the sky from their room. He only did that when he was thinking about something, or he was worried…or just bored.

"Hmm?" the panda replied, seeming to snap back to reality.

"I said…" Tai Lung was right behind the black and white bear now, swinging his arms around in a hug from behind and softly raked his claws through Po's belly fur "Is something wrong?" the feline's voice always tended to be drenched with concern or just plain affection toward Po.

Po murred softly at the simple gesture, that meant so much to him "Nah…I'm just thinking about a dream I had last night"

Tai Lung rested his head on Po's shoulder "Care to tell me what it was about?"

Po smiled rather brightly, looking up at the orangey yellow sun "It was in the future. Shifu had retired from Kung Fu and you and me were in charge of the Jade Palace" he giggled "We were training Tigress for being the next dragon warrior and everything just seemed really…well, you know, happy"

Tai Lung nuzzled Po's cheek "Sounds like a nice dream to me"

Po hesitated a second before he continued, "There was one other thing too"

Tai Lung raised a brow inquisitively, fondly stroking his boyfriend's tummy and purring in a delighted whisper only Po was close enough to hear "Oh?"

Po nodded, a light blush starting to form in his white cheeks "In the dream…we were both wearing rings…"

Tai Lung blinked, not confused but mildly surprised "Po…are you saying that in your dream…we had…wed?"

The blush on Po's face continued to grow to a dark crimson "Y-yea…"

There was a pause in the air. No an awkward one to be precise, but a pause the two tended to share from time to time. It had started as awkward pauses during the start of their relationship. That was understandable, since Po had been mildly embarrassed about it all and the pauses Po would make always make Tai Lung nervous because he wasn't exactly in-tune with showing his romantic, caring side yet at the time.

By now, the pauses were just thinking periods. But the one they shared at the moment did hold some tension for Po. The giant panda didn't look back to see the expression on his kitten's face.

A relationship was one thing but even suggesting marriage was another.

Po then heard Tai Lung chuckle suddenly and lick his cheek "Don't you find that mildly amusing Po?"

Po didn't say anything. He had taken that comment as a nice way of saying 'We will never go so far as getting married'. His lips curved into a frown. It did perk up when he heard what else Tai Lung had to say.

"Can you picture you and me getting married in front of everyone in the village? It must have been quite the wedding indeed…" the feline paused for another cheek lick "But well worth any comments or stares we might get for it. That would forever be the happiest day of my life…" a blush had slowly crept onto Tai Lung's cheeks "It makes me wonder what day it will be when I eventually pluck up the courage to propose…I supposed I can only hope you say yes"

Po's smile was quick to return, wider than ever. He leaned back into the comforting embrace that was his feline, a warm feeling buzzing around inside of him as his back rested against the other's strong chest. One of Po's paws were to his side, holding him up while the other rested in front of him.

Tai Lung placed one of his paws on the paw that was beside Po and entwined the fingers together.

"Someday, Po. I promise. When I become enough of a male to sustain my emotional status long enough" Tai Lung softly whispered with a louder purr.

Both hero and former villain of the valley of peace watched as the sun slowly set in front of them. The flames burning as bright as the love the two shared for another. Just as the sun was about to disappear over the horizon, Tai Lung tilted Po's head and kissed him with soft passion.

"Someday"

_--_

_Thanks for the idea, you know who you are dude wink  
_

_Review please._

_If you can, please mention something helpful to my writing._

_Otherwise, general comments will do._


	20. Red Ink

_Since Po got earrings, I though it would be kind of cute if Tai Lung got at 'emblem' as well._

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po._

_Part 20: Red Ink_

_--_

Tai Lung smiled at what he had done. It was a bit drastic he had to admit. But he did think it was quite the statement indeed. He had put a lot of effort into it.

He moved his arm a little to the side so he could admire his work properly, a soft smile tainting his lips as he though of why.

'I hope he likes it…' the snow leopard thought as he flexed his right arm muscles the best he could.

He snickered. That was one of the things Po fancied about him. His muscles.

Most of it was hidden under all that fur the snow leopard had. But when he flexed every muscle available…well, that was a different story. His muscles would suddenly appear out from the thick forest of fur that snow leopards traditionally had to keep them warm in their natural frigid habitat. The muscles stood out, quite visibly.

The feline wasn't being conceited, he hadn't ever though of it as a big

Po had said it himself:

_"You're the muscle god…and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen"_

The panda had accompanied this statement with a very long lustful leer.

Tai Lung chuckled fondly as he remembered that day. That night was very heavily filled with passion. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

Po was a magnificent lover.

"Tai?" Tai Lung heard Po's voice as he entered their room.

Tai Lung turned his attention to Po, swerving his body to face the object of his eternal affection "Yes Po?"

The snow leopard could see Po was about to say something, but stopped when he noticed what was on the feline's right arm.

"…W-what is that?" Po asked, looking mildly worried.

Tai Lung blinked. He didn't like the worried tone in Po's voice. He didn't think there was much to be worried about. He very casually looked to his side, and slowly understood why…

Tai Lung had taken a red fluid, related to ink but not quite the same since it was a bit thicker and once it dried it became permanent, and had drawn something on his right arm, directly over a muscle. It was in a shape of a heart, but it had an intricate design on the inside. The heart was of his own design; something that had just sprang into his mind one evening. If one though of the heart's actual four sectors, the two at the top reminded uncolored while the bottom half was completely colored in, taking into account two things. The first was that there was a line directly in the middle of the heart that separated the two bottom halves by being uncolored. The second was that if one started from the middle line and started going into the darker colored area, very small wings outlined themselves by not being colored directly in the middle of the colored areas. The heart was a reflection; one half of the heart was completely identical to the other side.

But the reason Po looked worried, was because the substance had not completely dried yet. And if one did not study it from a close enough view to be sure, you could mistake the substance for something else

Blood.

Tai lung was very tempted into humoring his love and confirming that the substance was in fact blood. He knew what would happen. Po would become overly worried over him, as him how it happened; who or what had done it and another array of question. But he decided against it.

He smiled, soft and sweet, at the worried looking panda. He then softly blew on the liquid, stood and padded closer to the man he vowed to love for the rest of his life.

"Its just a little emblem I will take pride in" Tai Lung said in the most caring tone he could muster "What do you think?"

Po took a moment to re-examine the mentioned emblem. He then blushed noticing its pattern was not just blood "Oh…it's very pretty"

Tai Lung smirked and hugged his mate softly "You want to pretend it's a wound and kiss it better?"

Po couldn't help a softy little giggle at that statement. He nuzzled the new 'tattoo' and licked it. The substance had dried completely by now "Whatever you say Tai"

And the panda kissed the heart, completely content with the snow leopard holding him tight in those strong sinewy furred arms.

That content escalated when the feline captured his black lips…all the bear could do was murrrrrr

--

_Review please?_

_Thanks_

_If you read it, please review_

_I wanna hear your thoughts on this stuff people_


	21. Childish

_ Thought it was time to update_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 21: Childish_

_-- _

"What?" Tai Lung asked, mildly confused

"It's a question Tai, just answer it" Po replied, staring up the cherry blossom tree Master Oogway had allegedly died by.

"How can I Po?" said Tai Lung said, still very much wondering where this topic had come from.

"It's a simple question Tai, will I turn into sakura petals like Master Oogway did when I die?" Po looked inquisitively at the feline.

Tai Lung shrugged "I wouldn't want to dwell on the subject Po, honestly you ask the strangest things sometimes." The snow leopard turned his gaze from the giant panda before him to the pink leaved tree above him.

Tai Lung loved Sakura trees.

"Why not?" Po asked again with a soft pout, then smirked childishly and looked at his mate "I bet your just saying that because you don't have a good enough answer for me and you don't want to sound stupid in front of me." And as Po laughed, Tai Lung smiled.

There it was. Po was acting like a child again. He loved it when Po did this. It just made it even more adorable then he already was. It reminded him of how wonderful childhood had been. No cares. No concerns. No life changing responsibilities.

Nothing

Just infant joy

Even Tai Lung's childhood was happy. Master Shi fu had been a very loving father figure. He had not been shunned and neglected, hurt or mistreated. He was treated like any other decent child had been treated.

And that's why Tai Lung loved it when Po behaved like a child…

Po reminded him, constantly, that he didn't need to be angry. He didn't need to be mad. He didn't need to be hurtful, violent or any of the other things he had been portrayed as by the valley's inhabitancy.

Go berserk once and they brand you for life.

Po was the reason he was happy now. Po was the reason he was calm. Po was the reason he was alive. Po was the only true reason Tai Lung had to live anymore.

Which brought Tai Lung back to the matter at hand. He very craftily formulated his words, aimed only at retaliation.

"I don't want to dwell on it because I never want to think of what would happen if you died Po. Thinking about when, how or why you die are all forbidden to me as I know if that happens…I would spiral into darkness. My life would lose all meaning"

Tai Lung slowly approached his love with a hung head to hide the smirk. He knew Po's childish mood was replaced with either concern or a blush right about now, but he didn't risk the look to check

"You could tell me all you wish. Tell me its not true. Tell me that it's a lie. But I know deep down its not. I know Po. You. Not anyone else. Not even Shi fu. No one would be able to give my life meaning again…if you died of anything besides old age when both of us have lived our lives through…if you die and leave me alone in this world…I don't know what I would do without you"

Tai Lung had to use every single piece of his brainpower to push his smirk into a sorrowful frown as he looked up at Po.

Po wasn't smiling.

He was tearing up. His lips quivered. He looked scared.

"Tai…" Po weakly spoke out "I…I"

And Tai Lung decided to bring it all home. He hugged Po like a weak feeble kitten with desperate need for attention and affection "Please don't make me think about it Po…" and he added a feline's trademark look of cuteness. Dilating his eyes the best he could.

Tai Lung could see Po was as his emotion peaking. He knew that if he pushed any further, Po would cry.

So he saved it quickly by softly pecking the black and white bear's lips quickly, and smiled broadly "Gotcha" his teeth showed in the smile "Its all true by the way. But you sure did fall for it hard"

Po blinked, huffed and looked sideways with a cheeky look on his face, blowing up his cheeks in an attempt at looking mad. Those cheeks had been stained blood red.

"And you call me childish"

--

_Review_

_Yea, I know it's kinda dumb. Just deal with it. I got exams._


	22. Meaningless arguments

_I tried my best to make it seem a bit sad, but my fluffy brain wouldn't let me make it too sad_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 22: Meaningless arguments_

_-- _

Tai hung his head in shame. He was alone. No more than a few moments ago, he and Po had argued.

Tai Lung wasn't even sure what the argument was about anymore. He'd forgotten the subject so easily. It just proved how stupid the argument was if he didn't even remember what it was. Tai Lung felt ashamed.

Also not more than a few moments ago, Po had walked out of their room. Tai Lung could still remember hearing the footsteps slowly fade away into the distance.

Tai Lung wanted to hurt himself. He cursed his rash temper heavily. The argument was meaningless, yet at some point he knew he had shouted for Po to go away.

Go away

The one thing Tai Lung never, for the life of him, wanted Po to do.

He regretted every word he used, every action he made down to every single letter. He was tearing himself apart on the inside

'_You fool!'_

'_Look what you've done'_

'_How could you?'_

Many voiced in his head relentlessly assaulted him. And the feline accepted them. He deserved them. He felt horrible. He felt stained. He had no doubt insulted the only person he had ever loved.

One more voice popped into his head

'_FIX THIS!'_

A split second after the voice came; Tai Lung rushed through the door and almost tore it apart in his rushed state "Po!"

"Yea?" Tai Lung blinked and looked to his side. There in the far end of the hallway sat his panda. He was pressed against the wall, sitting on the floor with his legs spread out. He was also eating something, cookies it looked like.

Po didn't look mad, sad or anything Tai Lung had expected. He had also not expected Po to be right there. He had though Po would have ran much further away.

"Po?" Tai Lung cautiously padded to his mate. The snow leopard stood in front of the panda, who was looking up at him inquisitively.

"Po….I…" and thus, Tai Lung officially had an emotional break down. He fell to his knees and looked pleadingly at what he hoped was still his boyfriend, his eyes starting to tear "I'm so sorry Po. I beg you to forgive me"

Po smiled softly, even amused "Forgiven"

Tai Lung lunged forward and caught Po in the tightest embrace he could manage, fighting back his tears "Po please, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I was just-" and then Tai Lung processed what Po had said and looked dumbly at his panda, rewarded with a bigger amused smiled "What did you just say?"

"Forgiven"

"…I…I am? But-"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No, no, no…it's just…how can you forgive so easily?"

Po grinned and started returning the embrace his boyfriend had made between them "I know you Tai. I know you've got a temper. I know you can't help it sometimes. I can't hold that against you. I know you didn't mean any of those words"

Po leaned in and licked his mate's lips, then licked away a stray tear "And because I love you, you silly feline"

Tai Lung blushed, heavily. He was too happy to care though and seconds later his muzzle was pressed to the black and white bear he loved so. The small crumbs of cookie around Po's muzzle tickled a little while they tenderly kissed one another. Their paw's stroking the other the way they always would when they kissed. Their tongues tasting each other.

Tai Lung held onto his Po, never wanting to ever let go of him again "Thank god your so sweet, or I'd be a sad feline right now"

Po chuckled softly and melted into Tai Lung's arms.

They stayed like that, cuddling each other against a wall. And after a while, Tai Lung's brain ticked lightly

"Um…what were we fighting about again?"

"Don't know, don't care"

--

_Hehe_

_ Tai Lung is a lucky kitten_

_Review pwease_


	23. Butterfly

_Yea, my Internet is gonna be out after this, so I though I'd leave the few people that read this with something to feed on till it gets fixed_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 23: Butterfly_

_-- _

Tai Lung smiled ever so fondly. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was no evil entities trying to destroy the valley of peace. Yes, a nice day for a reformed, in love, villain.

The best part, however, was watching his lover chase a butterfly around and around the field.

The snow leopard himself was seated comfortably under a tree in the shade. Po was busy scampering around in the short grass after a single butterfly that he just couldn't seem to catch no matter how hard he tried.

Or how hard he tripped and fell.

Tai Lung marveled at how a being could be so naturally happy and joyful. Po was like a permanent rainbow streaking over the entire valley and it's inhabitancy to brighten the day after the rain.

On and on the feline watched his mate run around energetically on those short stubby legs. Po never seemed to give up, even on small things like these. He was dead bent on catching that small insect and holding it in his paws for some reason.

The feline shifted his golden eyes from Po to the butterfly.

An innocent thing, with a limited life span left to beautify the world around it.

Tai Lung smirked and made a small comparison between the two things. Po and the fluttering butterfly.

Both were beautiful and innocent.

But unlike the butterfly, Po's life span was going to last a lot longer. Tai Lung himself was going to make sure of that.

"Ooof!"

Thud.

And Po fell for the umpteenth time. He didn't get up though, this time he sat on the ground and stared down at it.

Tai Lung could immediately sense sadness in the air. He didn't like that one bit. And as he was to protect Po, he was to keep the panda happy no matter what the cost.

Tai Lung stood silently and lightly scanned the area. His trained eyes spotted the same butterfly Po had been chasing, sitting on one of the few flowers in the grassy field. The feline got on all fours, cautiously moving closer, ready to pounce in his feral position with his tail flicking behind him in quiet whips.

He lunged...

…

…

…

"Po?" Po looked up from his sitting position, looking sadly at the feline standing in front of him "Is something wrong?"

The panda looked at his boyfriend with a heavy pout "...I can't catch the butterfly…"

Tai Lung smiled sweetly and crouched down. He held out his paws, which were clasped together slightly. He then took one paw away, and the trapped butterfly fluttered out, landing right on Po's nose

"You just did"

Po blinked with a dumb look at the little insect nesting on his muzzle, but then sneezed from the dust on its wings. The butterfly flew away in shock, up and beyond into the sky.

Tai Lung leaned forward and kissed where the butterfly had landed with a soft yet audible purr "Well done, my black and white butterfly"

--

_Hehee_

_Sappy stuff _

_Review please_

_Spelling mistakes, tense, paragraphing, you name it. If you can find something wrong, be a sweetie and point it out so I can fix it in later chapters._

_TaiPo forever!!_


	24. Teatime

_ Its been too long...must...write...fluff_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 24: Teatime_

_--_

"So, I wanted to ask the two of you something…" Master Crane looked at both Po and Tai Lung, who were both sitting facing towards here, tea between them. Tai Lung was sipping, but Po tended to slurp instead.

"Shoot" Po replied

Crane looked embarrest at the floor below, towards his one leg and the other curled up as per usual "How did you two…well…mate?"

Tai Lung spit out the tea extremely comicly, almost chocking. Po just froze.

Crane held out his feathered wings defensively "Woah, I didn't mean it like that. I meant…the day after we fled and returned after Po told us to, I can only guess you two had already worked out being…together. And I just wanted to know, because I'm sure the rest of us at the palace are also baffled by it…how did all that happen"

Tai Lung was still recovering, so Po spoke with a light blush "It's…well…It's complicated. Before I even try to answer, why are you asking?"

It was Crane's turn to blush this time "Well…you see…there is this…girl that I-"

"OOHHHHH!" Po smirked slyly "So that's it? You've got a crush on someone?"

"W-what? No! Its…-" the poor bird tried to think of something, but came up with nothing "Fine…yes"

"Sssooo…who is it?" Po asked, getting childishly excited. Tai Lung chuckled at this

"…I cannot say…"

"Why!?" Po half shouted, a bit too loudly for Crane's liking

"Not so loud" Crane said

"And just how does how Po and myself became an item benefit your situation?" Tai Lung asked

Crane looked down again, his hat tilting to hide his face lightly "…Don't take this the wrong way, but two are a very unusual pairing. If anyone can help, its you two "

"So?"

"So, I though maybe you two could help me try to win her over"

"What?" Tai Lung interjected

"I was just thinking…"

"No, you don't get it. You don't get _help_ with these things" Tai lung continued, "If you think you love this woman, whoever she may be. Tell her. Tell her that you may be feeling something special towards her. Tell her why you think so. Be a man, take the plunge and don't be afraid of what might come after. Does this woman know you?"

"Yes…"

"Do you get along well?"

"Yes"

"Does she enjoy your company?"

"Yes"

"Are you proper friends?"

"Yes"

"Then what in heaven's name are you doing wasting your time with us? Go and spend time with her. You cannot _win_ her. She is no object. She is a person, and you should treat her as such. If you love her, and you really truly believe you do, not false love, you tell her. Even if she does not return your feeling, if she is as wonderful as you think she is and she is a true friend, she will keep your friendship. If she does, then you are a lucky man"

Crane stared at the dreadfully serious looking snow leopard for a moment. He then smiled and bowed, as if he had received the advice he had needed. And indeed, the words spoken by the feline was merely the question. Master Crane had the answer "Thank you" and scurried away.

Po looked sideways at his lover "Lovely speech you have there."

Tai Lung smiled at the edges of his lips "Yes well, its what I did"

"No, what you did was molest me"

"No Po, I told you directly that I had been harbouring feelings for you for a long time with an enormous will to do anything for you to prove it. Look at us now…"

Po paused for a moment, then smiled "You still molested me"

Tai Lung chuckled and leaned closer "Its not molestation if the other is willing"

Po smiled back and closed the gap for a short kiss "Have I told you how much you turn me on when you get all serious?"

Tai Lung grinned suggestively "I hate your ability to arouse me relentlessly with everything you do"

"I love you too kitten"

--

_No, I'm not going to say who crane likes_

_Ru, Ru_

_Review_


	25. Dragon Breath

_I'm really taking too long of a break between these things._

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 25: Dragon breath_

_--_

"Happy birthday Master Shi Fu!" The famous five, Po and less enthusiastically Tai Lung shouted out

Master Shi Fu smiled softly "Oh, my, what a surprise" he looked around at the bright smiling faces of all his pupils, new and old.

Po scurried away, and brought back a cake with 'The world's greatest master' written in white frosting.

"Please, all of you, you needn't not go through all the trouble"

"We didn't, Po did. He just sprung it on us the day before" Crane said

Po just smiled his childish smile "Hey, Tai helped too"

Tai Lung nodded softly, very fondly remembering the fun he and Po had had creating the cake. He wondered just HOW Po had managed to arouse him so with mere food…oh yes. The soft and seductive pleas to be licked clean must have done it.

Shi Fu chuckled with joy as the cake was set down on the table. There were candle on them, but they were not lit. They all noticed, beside Po

"Does anyone want to get something to light the candles"

Po smiled silly again "I got it" he stepped over to the cake, leaned down, and blew on it. This would seem odd for one reason. The other more important reason, was that out from Po's muzzle, came a small burst of flames, which he blew onto each candle carefully.

Stares were made. Tai Lung's golden eyes opened wide while Shi Fu gave a confused looked that rivaled the look when it was made clear that the dragon scroll was blank.

After he was done Po stepped away, then noticed the stares "…What?"

Tai Lung was the first to speak "Po…you just breathed fire"

"So?" Po answered like they were making a big deal out of it

"…Isn't that…well, dangerous?" The feline was looking more the lines of 'Unbelievable' but some part of him was also concerned with that fact that it was FIRE being breathed out of HIS mate's mouth. He was mildly worried it was damaging his lover's insides

"Nah, I'm the dragon warrior remember. You know, dragons can breath fire"

The soft 'oh…' echoed around the room.

Master Shi Fu shook his head softly "I am getting too old for this…"

And he blew out the candles, breaking the tension in the room with a smile and joyful banter, as if it never happened.

Tai Lung gave Po's paw a gentle squeeze under the table. Po would never cease to amaze him.

--

_Kinda got this idea from a friend_

_But its mostly my idea_

_I just used his idea as a base_

_So thank you to him_

_Review?_


	26. Supernatural

_Though I'd spoil you people_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 26: Supernatural_

_-- _

Tai Lung sat motionless besides his soft and relaxed breathing. He was in the great outdoors. Around him were grass, trees, and right in front of him, was the waterfall he and Po had 'cleaned' themselves in many times before. He was alone, appreciating nature. Not one of the things you would have suspect him of doing.

His ears flicked from time to time, hearing the things around him. Small animals. Tiny insects. The massive cascading force of the waterfall.

It was all peaceful and serene.

To be broken by a panda. Long before his lover approached, he could hear the tattletale sound of the wind caressing Po's earrings. It was not easy to hear, but it was there.

"Tai?"

Tai Lung swerved his body around, looking at his cuddly bear of a mate "Yes?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you" Po padded closer

"Po. I am a grown man. I am able to take care of myself quite well. I do not need your constant supervision"

"…So…" Po pouted, "You don't want me around?"

Tai Lung knew it was a fake attempt at guilt tripping him, but he fell for the trap either way "No, of course not. I just do not need you to come running after me every time I'm not around."

"So…I'm being too clingy?"

"No. No. Po please. You are emotionally stabbing knives through me right now. I never, ever, want you to be away from me for long. Its just…I don't want you to worry about me" Tai lung sighed. Po could get under him like no other person could. If his words could be misinterpreted, Po would find a way.

Po chuckled softly and padded closing, giving the feline a hug, which was returned almost instantly with a deep purring

"I love it when you're clingy, by the way. Especially THIS kinda of clingy" Tai Lung purred, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmmmhmmm" was all Po could respond with

Both slipped into a moment both cherished. Simply embracing the other, made the other feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Did I surprise you with my dragon fire?" Po suddenly asked

"More than anything else you've surprised me with"

Po chuckled "You can do it too you know"

"No Po, I can't breath fire" Tai Lung looked at his mate, curiously was a word for it

"No, you can't. But you can control water instead"

"…Forgive me Po, but I don't think I could"

"Sure you could!" Po exclaimed eagerly "You're a SNOW leopard. If dragon warriors can do fires, then snow leopards can manipulate water. All I was doing was magnifying the sun's energy around me with a little chakra. I found out to do a lot of fire stuff like that when I found a scroll in the library. There was another scroll I found for controlling and using water with chakra, but only people who can stand cold temperatures can do it for some reason" Po smiled " That's you, and it would be really cool if you could do the stuff I saw in the scrolls"

Tai stared, more gazed, at Po. He then laughed "Would you like it if I tried?"

"Very much"

"Fine then. Show me these scrolls and I will do all I can"

"Yay!" Po shouted as he gave Tai Lung a peck on the cheek and bounced around excitedly on those two short legs of his.

Tai Lung sighed with content and chuckled joyously. Never a dull moment with that black and white bear of his.

--

_Some of you might detect were I got these ability ideas from._

_For a hint, its from another T.V show._

_Either way_

_Yea, Tai's gonna learn how to play with water_

_Doesn't that sound fun?_

_I also realized I'm actually putting in a plot here_

_I might consider doing another longer fuller story off it, based after my other full story 'Homecoming'._

_What cha guys think?_

_Good or bad Idea?_

_Review_


	27. Stream

_Well, it decided, I'm going to do a continuation._

_ It must be fate_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 27: Stream_

_-- _

Tai Lung was honestly surprised. He was actually rather gifted with what he had been learning. Po had shown him the scrolls he had found. It dictated how to manipulate any form of water, and special techniques in doing so.

It had started out simple enough. Tai Lung hadn't even needed to concentrate very hard, but somehow with little chakra being dispersed at all, he had managed to pull a sphere of water out from the lake of the waterfall, and let it hover in the air for a moment before splashing back down into the liquid.

Tai Lung was actually eager about it now. It was something special he seemed to have a knack for, and with Po's undying encouragement, day in and day out, he learned how to do something new with his knew found knowledge.

The first day was simply hovering a ball of water in the air. The next day, he learned how to move it around. The third, he learned how to change the sphere into a steam of water in motion. The fourth, he had completely grasped the ability to bend the water to his will.

On and on the days passed. He slowly learned how to handle more water in his power, how to move it around properly with him, how to show the state of the water to solid or gas. He was learning the basics of manipulating the water.

Then came the basic fighting mechanisms of the power. It was described that the ability was more of a defensive system. Although it could be lethal, it focused on protected the body, rather than offensively striking out as a focus. Tai Lung had quickly learned how to release jets of water, hurl spheres of it, use the water as a whip or tendril to lash out, freeze the water into a sharp ice object and hurl it, create a solidified wall of water as a barrier and send ripples and 'shockwaves' at an object. It took a while to understand and get used to, but he eventually learned how to fight using only the water as a weapon. At which time, he would always keep a trail of it circling him.

About two weeks later, he and Po decided to move into the deeper information. The first on the list was quantity control. Tai Lung needed water to be around him when he did his ability, as he could not create it. But if he had at least one molecule of water at disposal, he could channel his chakra into it with no cost and alter the amount from bigger to small or small to big. He learnt how to do this in 2 days.

Next was 'creating' water to use. Because he needed SOME form of water to amplify, Tai Lung worked on his ability to condensate the water in the air around him, turning it from a gas to liquid state. He also learned that he could suck the water out from plants, though he didn't prefer to do this, as it left the plant life completely died as a result. It was true he did not need the water to fight, but he had to be prepared for anything, so it never hurt to learn.

He and Po sparred with their abilities once a while. They would use only their manipulative power against the other. The result, was usually just steam, since the fire and water kept meshing with each other and cancelling each other out.

They would relax afterwards, enjoying each other's company in the secluded forest where the waterfall gushed.

"You learn real fast Tai" Po said while he stroked Tai Lung's head, which was currently nestled in the panda's lap staring up at him

"You have always been my inspiration Po. If anything, I push myself, not for myself, but for you"

Po blushed softly "Aww, you know, just because I want it doesn't mean you have to do it. I don't want to force you into doing anything"

"You never force me Po. You suggest, and I simply agree."

Po leaned down and kissed Tai Lung's forehead "Your such a sweetheart"

Tai Lung purred, "I try" he lifted a paw. Some water rose from the lake before them and squirted straight in Po's face.

"Hey!" Po shouted while he rubbed his now soaked face.

Tai Lung smiled innocently "What? You're so hot I have to cool you down somehow"

Po pouted, but that didn't stop his blush from showing.

The feline smiled and closed his eyes with a simple chuckle

--

_I'm gonna do a few more drabbles before I start the long one, just to get all possible detail in for it._

_Also, if your wondering about the chapter title. The stream is play on words. Its not referring to the actual water, but the time stream displayed in this drabble for Tai Lung to learn his water ability._

_Review?_


	28. Careful

_ I'm late, I know_

_I have internet problems, _

_Sue me_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 28: Careful_

--

"Are…they?"

"Yep"

The famous five sat in silence as they watched Po and Tai Lung spar with one another. You would have expected fists to be flying or kicks or fast footwork. No, THIS sparring was different.

Po was busy shooting varies forms and shapes of fire at Tai Lung, while the mentioned snow leopard countered by manifestation water out of nowhere and hurling his own array of water based attacks back at the dragon warrior

"…They make quite the pair don't they?" Viper commented, "The one is fire, the other is water. They are opposites in almost every known way we have seen…and yet"

"And they somehow managed to get the hots for each other" Monkey added, a comical laugh added on the end

"Those are aren't normal" Tigress said darkly, looking away as a bullet of water doused Po, who instantly dried his fur with his flame then sent a dragon plume straight back at his opponent.

"What is normal today Master Tigress?" Crane commented, "Being something besides normal is what makes a person special… or is this still about Tai lung defeating AND surpassing you greatly"

Tigress huffed and stood; walking away to comfort herself and think anything else but how weak she thought she was…

It was then that Tai Lung had taken advantage of one of Po's weak points. His clumsyness. He had sent a frozen 'creeper' (These are ridges of ice moving along the ground in a wave) and before it hit, melted it back into water. Po, naturally, lost his footing and slipped, landing on his rump with a 'thud'.

Tai Lung grinned "Give in yet?" condensing another small trail of water to circle round him.

"Never!" Po flipped into a standing position, but then slipped yet again and fell on his rump once more. Tai Lung chuckled, absorbed the water on the ground and dispersed it. He padded close and helped Po stand with the help of his paw.

Seeing that the spar was over, the rest of the remaining 5 left to do their own business. With that in mind, Po leaned into Tai Lung and nuzzled into his neck away from judging eyes.

"You're not giving it your all are you Po? Even by sparing standards your still holding back too much of the power I know you have. Are you letting me win for a reason?" Tai Lung questioned, stroked Po's back affectionately.

"…I don't wanna hurt you Tai. You do water, that's different, it just makes a person cold or wet. I'm fire…I'm scared I might burn you by accident." Po replied thoughtfully while his blunt claws raked through the feline's chest.

Tai Lung chuckled softly and leaned down to capture his panda's lips for a long well deserved kiss, which Po melted into quickly and without resistance. Tai Lung explored his lover's maw as he pleased, making sure they both enjoyed it as much as possible.

When he let go, he licked Po's nose and smiled sweetly "I don't deserve a mate like you Po. You care about me too much, and you always give me chances when others would not. You're always looking out for me like no one else would…and that's just one of the reason why I fell so deeply in love with you…" Tai Lung purred softly, holding his cherished black and white bear as tight as he could.

"I try Tai. Its all I can do to return the favour of having the most wonderful boyfriend in the whole wide world…"

"Oh, Po. Stop now, you're going to make me blush"

--

_Some of you might have noticed, but I have been doing light bashing on Tigress. For her fans, don't worry, I'll fix her up in my long story._

_Review please_


	29. Wet

_This ones a bit detailed…slash wise._

_Its not sex its…well, it something that leads to sex, lust_

_hehe_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 29: Wet_

_--_

Tai Lung panted, his breath heavy and his limbs tired. He did not know why he still pushed himself so hard. It was not as if he had any commitments to kung fu anymore. He didn't need nor aspire to be the dragon warrior anymore. There was no great earthshaking evil or missions to attend. And yet…

And yet Tai Lung still took every, single solo training like he did when he was training back in the palace before his rampage…

He had a feeling why though…said feelings making him smile as he drifted into thoughts of his sweet panda lover.

Tai lung took a slow intake of breath, and stood up from the crouching position he had been in. His fur was matted with sweat, and his muscles, though drained of most of their energy for the time being, stood out from their workout.

Tai Lung leaned against a tree, planning his next course of action. He would have to wash up, and if nothing else happened, all he had left to do was return to the palace.

…

From out of the silent wind, came a whistle. That whistle you would hear when a male was admiring something…

Tai Lung turned his head, and smiled as Po stood there with a goofy grin. It was more than obvious that Po was staring at him. The way he would when Tai Lung's muscles stood out. He knew all to well Po's weakness for his muscles.

And for that reason alone, he innocently flexed them while his frame relaxed against the tree "Hey"

Po wanted to drool, but held back the urge "Tai…do you have any idea how hot you look when you're all sweaty like that?"

Tai Lung grinned softly "Oh? And what about sweat makes me look so appealing then? If anything, it shouldn't be doing that." He leaned off the tree and padded closer to his panda.

"It's just…I donno…whenever you train, you sweat. And whenever you sweat, your arms just seem so…so…"

"Masculine?" Tai Lung offered

"Smoking hot masculine"

Tai Lung smirked at his adorable chubby bear "Still, this sweat is a bother…it makes me smell bad" and with that, some water appeared, sized up nicely and without any warning, showered all over the feline to drench his fur. Po stared at the weird sight,

When Tai Lung had done 'showering' his fur was still drenched, but he still looked the same. His fur was still damp, except now he smelt clean instead of just sweat. Anytime water in general got into Tai Lung's body, it would suddenly look ever more attractive.

"Now, with that out the way…" Tai Lung leaned forward and captured Po in his arms "I'm troubled Po. There's nothing around for us to do and I am at a loss at what to do next…care to suggest anything?

Po murred in appreciation "I could…but that would make you sweaty again" he reached down and slowly rubbed at Tai Lung's crotch, earning a deep purring

"I though you like me sweaty" Tai Lung replied, through purring lips. His paws raked at Po's back till they reached his rump, and gently groped it.

"I do…I just though you'd mind" Po rumbled with delight

"If that's what we're doing, I don't mind one bit" Tai Lung smiled wide, licking his lips with lust and pressing said lips to Po's neck. His tongue teasingly swiped all over Po's neck.

"Oh God…Taaiii"

They would be late for lunch at the palace. That was for sure…

--

_And we all know what happens next_

_Tehetehe_

_Review please_


	30. A walkin and a sayin

_Well, back to fluffying up the world_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 30: A walking and a saying_

_--- _

It was a nice cool night out. Most of the villagers were retiring off to bed, or preparing to do so. Small lamps shed their little light onto the streets of the town, and if you looked you could see the odd person sweeping a porch, closing a shop or walking home.

Down that path walked Po and Tai Lung. It looked casual enough, just a little stroll around the place, not really anything that should be noticed. And that was the Tai Lung liked it, unnoticed.

Sometimes he and Po would just go for walks, to clear their minds or lack of better thing to do. It had a soothing affect for both of them, and the fact that no one was watching them was making it much better.

Casually, Tai Lung reached over and took Po's paw in his, lacing the fingers together without looking down at what he was doing. The simplest of things, that meant so much to Po. Po knew Tai Lung wasn't really akin to showing his emotions in any place of public. He was probably also hiding a blush by not looking at him and staring the other way.

"Tai?" Po asked, smiling sweetly

"Yes?" Tai Lung shifted his head more toward Po, and Po was right. There was a faint trace of pink in his cheeks.

"Did you just take my hand in a public area?"

The pink turned to a weak red "Y-Yes, why?"

"No, nothing" the panda smiled and sqeezed the paw "Its just…I feels so nice, just to hold hands, you know?"

Tai Lung smiled "Indeed it does"

They continued to walk a bit further in a comfortable silence, before Tai Lung said "Would you like it if I did it more often?"

Po nodded "I would, yes. Or is that too big of a step for you still, hmm kitten?" smiling teasingly at his boyfriend

"N-no…I don't mind" Tai lung said, looking away again for a second then looking back. There was always something about the way the nighttime stars shone down on Po and made him radiantly under their glow. The emerald earrings gleamed proudly in his ears.

"I enjoy our walks…" Tai lung said finally as they started leaving the village atmosphere and more into the grassy fields.

Po nodded a little "We should do it more often…I personally think its really romantic"

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing you're holding my hand" Po smirked at Tai Lung's returning blush "And well…there's just something about it, just walkin quietly with that special someone beside you to keep you company. You just get the appreciate the world around you a lot better, if you have someone to appreciate it with." The smile on the black and white bear could have warmed the air itself.

Tai Lung smiled, and right in the middle of the now blue tinted grass fields, grabbed Po, leaned him backwards and kissed him dramatically, purring with heavy delight.

Po held onto Tai Lung even though he did not need to, since the feline's paw was supporting his back. It was a good thing Tai was so strong otherwise he might not have managed. His tongue lazily swiped and wrestled against his lover's.

They slowly sunk down to the ground, not stopping for breath or anything of the sort. No, they kept their lips locked to the other as if their life depended on it. Paws stroked where they wished as they now were. Po laying on his side and Tai Lung sitting like an Indian.

They let go and gazed into each other's eyes. It was your typical moment for them. They were alone together and in each other's embrace, and that was they way they liked it.

Absentmindedly, Tai Lung stared up at the shinning stars above in the heavens, and so did Po. The bear recited softly "Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That is why it's called the present"

Tai Lung smiled and pecked Po's forehead "Yesterday are my memories, Tomorrow is my joy. Today, you are my gift. That is the true reason why it is called the present"

---

_Random fluff, _

_Soak it up_

_Review_


	31. Hidden Seduction

_Ok, so I lied_

_That WON"T be the last drabble I write_

_I realised I actually have a bit of time before I start writing it. My good friend asked for a commission story and I would like to complete that before I start on the one related to this one. So, to keep you people in check, I've decided to open up the drabbles once more until I actually DO finish it_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 31: Hidden Seduction_

---

Tai Lung quietly walked along the passages of the Jade Palace. It was a palace after all; each corridor seemed big and small at the same time. Perhaps it was just build to look big and long. Never the less he was out for a stroll.

Po was outside doing the laundry, there wasn't much of it but there still was. And Tai Lung didn't want to bother him, what with him adoring every single move the chubby male made and somehow aroused him no matter what he did. If that kicked in, Po would never finish hanging up the cloths.

But even so, the snow leopard soon found himself bored. He was in no mood for training, believe it or not, and all the other residents of the Jade Palace had gone for a mission. So, hating himself for being so pathetic and needing other's company to live his life, he headed outside.

Tai Lung stood at the doorway, and stopped to just watch Po bounce around. Po always seemed to be bouncing, never walking, but bouncing. But then again, maybe it was just Tai Lung's imagination again. He, as previously stated, idolised almost everything Po did. Perhaps he somehow subconsciously glorified whatever he saw Po doing.

Po was to absorbed in hanging up clothes to notice his lover, he hummed while he did so. Tai Lung smirked as he though that if they were a normal male and female couple, Po would make a magnificence mother…or mother-behaving father technically. Po was just like that, caring, kind, helpful and protective. It made Tai Lung wish they could raise a cub together. He personally wasn't sure if he could handle children, but he knew Po would.

Then Po started singing, each note and sound catched by his mate.

"_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel _

_Like you never did_

_Touch my body_

_Let me rub my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_I know you like my curves_

_C'mon and give me_

_What I deserve_

And touch my body"

The rest went back to humming again. But Tai Lung had been suddenly struck with a deep desire to touch his panda. He sneaked over and just as Po was about to bend over to pick up one of Tigress's garments, he securely wrapped his arms round Po's belly. Or as far as they could around Po.

"If you insist" Tai Lung purred

Po only chuckled "I was hoping you were listening…"

---

_hehe_

_review please_


	32. Discussions

_Ok, this one is a little bit of a hinting to what a some part of the big story is gonna be about. Hope you enjoy it_

_And…wait for it…-_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 32: Discussion_

---

"Mornin Tai" Po said cheerfully as he sat down at the empty kitchen table besides his beloved. Everyone else was still out on a mission. It was a long distance type and they were due back only the next week.

"Good Morning Po, how did you sleep?" Tai Lung asked, smiling at Po behind his cup of green tea

"Well, I had a big fluffy snow leopard pillow, so it was pretty good. And you?" Po smiled back softly. He liked having mindless pointless conversations with Tai Lung, just because he knew either of them minded and it was kind of fun to talk like two civil people who aren't implied romantically involved with each other rather than two sappy people who were romantically involved with each other. It just gave what they had a more normal feel to it. Or sometimes they were sappy during it, but it still felt like normal conversation to both of them.

"I had a panda pillow. Quite rare" Tai Lung replied.

Po chuckled, got up sluggishly with a morning lazy mood and seated himself next to the feline. So much for being civil, the panda needed just a little affection to wake him up a bit "What did you ever do to deserve such a rare possession"

"Oh, it is not a possession, more of a treasure…as for you question." Tai Lung placed the teacup down and looked at Po "I have absolutely no idea" he put an arm around Po's neck and let it stay there casually.

Po smiled his young boyish smile at his kitten for a moment, then looked down at his lap. His large fingers twiddled and for reason unknown to the snow leopard beside him, Po blushed.

Tai Lung raised a brow curiously. The only times Po blushed was when he complemented him, or when they first started kissing. There was no visible reason in sight that would make Po blush, and this puzzled Tai Lung.

"Po?"

Po looked up at the other male "Yea?"

"Is something on your mind?" Tai Lung asked in a caring voice, something he had learned how to do exclusively for Po.

"Not really…" The panda answer, hesitantly

"Po, we have been together far too long now. We know how the other works. We know how the other acts. We know almost if not all that is to know about one another. I know when you act like this; something is on your mind and your just to embarrassed to say it to me. It is how you acted when you told me about your dream of our wedding. But you need to understand Po, whatever it is, you can tell me" Tai Lung said, reassuringly putting his paw in Po's

Po grinned softly "You sure know how to phrase things don't you?"

"Po, you are talking to someone who had to confess his love to a person he had been in love with since he was 13, 20 years later when they are meant to be fighting one another. That is just about the hardest and most embarrassing thing anyone can say to someone else. Whatever you want to say will pail in comparison" Tai Lung closed the small gap between them, leaning against his big bear.

Po chuckled softly "Yep, you definitely always know just what to say to push me through…" Po paused, and squeezed Tai Lung's paw softly "That's probably what you did to deserve me, face all odds against you for your loved one and being able to pep him up no matter what."

Tai Lung blushed weakly under his fur "If you say so…well Po, are you going to tell me what is on your mind?"

Po's pinkish blush returned slowly "Well…now that we are totally alone in the palace, I've been meaning to talk to you about something"

"And that would be?"

Po blushed just a little bit more, till his cheeks were more stained red than white " What do you think about…raising a cub together?"

Tai Lung forced himself not to look surprised and maintained a calm face and mood. It's not like he should be shocked, he himself had been having thoughts. He never thought of acting on them, but he had to discuss the matter clearly and soothingly with Po "If you would like me to be honest Po…I have given it some thought…"

Po's face seemed to brighten a bit "Really?"

Tai Lung nodded slowly, a smile tugging at the calm face he was making "Yes. I've had a few thoughts…as to what I think of the idea" Tai Lung moved a paw pull them into a gentle snuggle "I would not mind raising a child with you at all. I'd actually be quite honoured" that smile broke through on Tai Lung's lips

Po smiled the widest he could manage "So…you don't think it's a bad idea?"

Tai Lung again moved his paw to slowly stroke Po's chubby cheeks "No. I want you to be happy Po. I suppose deep down every decent man wants to have children, weather the child came for them or the child was adopted, which I can presume is the only method we could have children."

Po nodded slowly

"And having a family of my own to care and cherish for is a gift on its own. I see no reason why I would not like this idea Po"

Po beamed "Your not just saying all this to make me feel better are you?"

Tai Lung shook his head

The panda smiled his childish boy smile once more, circling his arms around the stronger male "You'd make a great dad…and I'd make a great mom too" Po said, with a giggle

Tai Lung eyed his panda "A great mom? Po, you are no female"

Po closed his eyes while he smiled in a gleeful way " True, but I'm a lot more like a female than you Tai. You have to admit, I do have a bit of a caring mother thing going for me"

Tai Lung smirked and stroked Po between his ears "That you do my love, that you do"

---

_-Surprise!_

_You can let your imagination wander a bit and try and predict where this is gonna go, _

_Wouldn't that be cute? Po and Tai starting a family?_

_Review please_


	33. Day care

_Awrighty then…_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard:_

_Part 33: Day care_

_--- _

"C'mon! Do it again!" An energetic panther cup asked

"Pleeeaaassseee!" a Bengal tiger cub almost begged.

"Please Master Tai Lung" Another rabbit cub shouted.

"Yea Tai Lung, do it again" And that plea came from a certain big fat panda who was no cub at all.

Tai lung sighed as he looked at his audience. All were orphaned children, plus his lover. The valley had quietened down lately over the passing days. Fewer and fewer bandits and vandals were appearing. Most if not all were shuddering in fear, as again most if not all had heard what had happened to their 'family' so to speak. All had heard the rumors, of how merciless a certain Snow leopard plus the dragon warrior had been.

So, to pass the time, Po suggested they help around the village. The first stop, conveniently: the orphanage.

Po had thought it nice to spend time with the parentless and spread care amoung them. Tai Lung had obviously simply followed in his beloved's route, and did his best to help. But as it maybe, perhaps he had tried too hard over the few days they had visited.

The snow leopard looked along the small army of bright smiling faces all staring at him with hopeful looks. He had somehow become very popular with the youth there. Not as popular as Po though. Po substituted as their king. They did whatever he told them to do, and praise be Po only asked them to play games with him, settle down and the like.

It was undoubtedly obvious how well Po was with children. To put it simply, they all adored him. The all wanted to be like him and even when his fame as the valley's saviour and protector did not matter to the children, he would be the most wonderful figure of hope. Tai lung could see how much Po could care for someone, anyone, no matter who they were. And that's the main reason children would like the panda no matter what

Because he cared.

But at the matter at hand, the children were busy asking, or rather amusingly pestering, the snow leopard if he would make bubbles.

The feline smirked, and all the children knew he had given in with that one smirk.

"If you all wish it that badly"

A series of nods carried over the little infants.

Tai lung raised a paw. The moistures from the last batch was still in the air, and he gathered it slowly. When he had enough to use and more in disposal banks, he blew softly on his paw. Bubbles of all sorts streamed from his paw.

The children clapped and laughed, pawing and batting at spheres floating in the air around him. Both he and Po silently watched the children for short moments before the last bubble popped. By then Po had moved from the children side to beside Tai Lung.

"…Um…"

The village heroes looked down at a red panda cub, female. She reminded them nothing of Master Shi fu. She was much more…sincere and innocent. But that was to be expected.

"Yes Lilia?" Po asked, sitting legs crossed on the grass beneath him as Tai Lung did the same

"I-I…was…I want to ask you something…" Lilia said.

"Well Lilia, ask" Po replied with his normal cheery tone and face. Tai lung could only smile himself at this.

"Master Po…have you…been in love before?"

That did it. That was all every orphan in a 3-meter radius needed to freeze and hurry to Lilia's side. Anything about Po or Tai lung, the children wanted to know.

Po was blushing, heavily. Tai Lung himself was wondering what Po would say. It was to be understandable if Po were to lie for this sake, and the snow leopard did not mind.

"…Yes" Po answered.

Squeals filled the air, mostly from the female population. The boys looked interested as well, but were snickering instead.

"You gotta tell us then Master Po. Who is it?" The same rabbit cub from before, Leon, asked. He was a more bookish shy type, one that resembled Lilia. But he was very inquisitive too, and a lot more mature for his age. He still acted as a child though.

Po looked sideways at Tai lung, a funny grin plastered on his face. Tai lung blinked…he wasn't…was he? He couldn't.

"I'm in love with Tai. And he loves me too"

Confused stares, plus Tai Lung's shocked one

"But, Master Tai Lung is a man, and so are you" a bear cub spoke up

"That doesn't matter guys. If you love someone, you love them. Children with parents aren't told that, but you can love anything. Isn't that Right Tai?"

Muzzles turned to the snow leopard, who sighed softly "Yes. Children, if you love someone, be it a girl or a boy, it doesn't matter what they are."

There was an echo of "Ooohhh" in the area

"But you guys don't need to worry about that now, ok?"

Another echo of "Ok!"

A bat cub raised his paw, and asked "What is kissing like?"

Tai lung could not help a chuckle, and let Po answer with "You'll find out when you're older"

---

Hint Hint

_Orphanage…_

_Anyway,_

_Guys, I'm real sorry but I think the sequal I'm gonna write is gonna take a LONG while._

_I been having a creative slump and I might write a different story before I write this one to get my brain flowing_

_I'm sorry for the wait, and you'll all probably gonna have to wait a long while more before you get it. Don't expect it soon._

_But to the people that still love me_

_Review wont' you?_


	34. Spa day

_It's been a while, so I thought I'd humour you people a little more. Throw out the bait and stuff =)_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 34: Spa day_

_--- _

"Aaaah" Tai lung said with a great content smile plastering his muzzle, his naked frame slipping into the warm steaming water. The snow leopard had needed a good muscle soak for a good while now, and today was that day. His upper torso remained above water while his lower submerged slowly inside, and quietly the feline sat at the edge of the warm pool, arms spread out on the edge.

"It just right?" Po asked, standing a little distance off, nothing but a rather skimpy towel that barely covered anything of his crotch area.

"It's perrrrfect " The feline purred out. It wasn't a natural heated pool area. Before it had just been a small little lake in the clearing not far from the village. Tai Lung had a different idea for it however. The snow leopard had managed to learn temperature control over water recently, with such knowledge he had pushed the liquid from a cold to a boiling warm.

The giant panda padded softly to the body of liquid sat at it's ledge and simply put his feet inside. He smiled "Ooo that does feel nice" kicking his short legs.

"Get in" Tai Lung said, but it was more of a command.

Po didn't waste time, he darn not disobey his loving mate, letting his lower body sink beneath the water. He sighed with content once inside and let his upper body sink in as well, till only his head was above water. It was a decent sized pool, not deep, even everywhere.

Tai Lung shifted closer to his lover; letting some more of his muscles above appreciate the steam therapy. His paws submerged and reached out to take a soft grip on Po's own paw, squeezing it gently under the water.

Po rose slightly so some of his upper torso was now viewable, returning the squeezed silently as he stared at his feline.

Tai lung inched forward and gently captured Po's lips to his, a wet paw supporting the other male from behind his head, stroking a few times for effect. Perhaps it was the heat or just the moment in general, but for the first time in a rather long time both snow leopard and giant panda blushed a soft tinted pink as they kissed

It was a delicate and adorable scene to be sure. Tai Lung broke away slowly, gazed into his mate's dazelling eyes and then rested his head over the other's shoulder, purring a non stop parade.

"We really should do this more often love, it's most enjoyable for my body, and for my heart"

Po giggled and wrapped his arm's around his Tai as they lay against once another

"For sure baby"

---

_Cute ne?_

_Review_


	35. Author's note

It is with a heavy heart, that I am officially disbanding the KFP sequel idea from my mind. Sorry to all that have been waiting so patiently for it, and I hope that you all can forgive me.

It's just...I don't feel too good about it anymore. I've been pretty sad lately, and that's not a mood I like to be in when I write fluff. It won't come out right at all, and I don't want to dissapoint you at that point either. And I think I took too long as well, some of my ideas for it has vanished into thin air.

Please also, can no one offer to write the sequel himself or herself? I like to think of that story as my idea...even though I don't own anything in it.

I'm thinking of taking a break from writing, a tiny little break to clear my head and work all my ideas for my future stories through

Soz about all this...I just don't feel up to it  
Perhaps in the future I will get the urge again

And again, sorry for the inconvience and let downs

I will however try to keep this little drabbles going once in a while

Sin


	36. Walk your way right in

_It's been a while, soooo…._

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 35: Walk your way right in _

_--- _

"REALLY!!!!??" The eyes of a little rabbit cub boy, the ones that are filled with deep innocence and joy, laughter and energy shone out particularly bright in that moment. His lips were curved into a smile so bright it could be compared to an upside down rainbow lighting up the sky after a rainy day.

"Yes, Leon" Po said, squatting down and ruffling the little cub's head hair affectionately, causing it to become even untidier and the long floppy ears to swish a little in the air "Really"

Leon, the little rabbit cub, looked on the verge of bursting into tears and hugging the panda. He refrained from this, but the sparkle in his deep slightly indigo eyes never faltered the slightest bit.

And he was off like lightening, running or rather sprinting, shouting loud enough for the entire valley to here "GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! GGGGUUUUYYYYSSSS!!!!"

Tai Lung blinked softly, chuckled a soft chuckle and looked at his mate "I thought he was going to explode…"

"I think he did…just, on the inside" Po said, standing up properly. Leon had run off in the distance, and at the time he was a little too far away to hear.

Tai Lung hummed softly, looking at the grass below his feet for a moment, to how it was so trampled with little feet. He smiled in memory of the time to time, all the things that had happened in between it all that concerned the little ones of the orphanage. Playing with them, teaching them some things, keeping their spirits up, enjoying the company of each other, old and young exchanging in merriment.

"We should still visit every once in a good while, and maybe we could invite the troop to the palace for a day sometime" Tai Lung said, more to the wind or himself than to Po. "Can't keep him from his friends now can we?"

The black and white bear smirked at the feline beside him "You're such a softy"

Tai Lung smirked right back "That's because I save 'bad' Tai Lung for when we are alone"

Po licked his lips "That's gonna have to cut down a little bit now isn't it?"

"I suppose" Tai Lung said, raising his arms to behind his head keeping them there, an effortless way to slightly and suggestive show of muscle "But only a little bit" the snow leopard growled at Po

"Yea, there are lots of places we can still be alone together. Shifu and the others wouldn't really mind taking care of him sometimes too. He would have to get used to them after all" Po said.

The wind blew behind them, a gentle one that just brushed against their fur and the blades of grass. Tai Lung smiled up the beaming sun above " So this is the next chapter in our relationship hmm?"

Po smiled and nodded cheerfully "Yep" he took both of Tai Lung's paws in his own two "Let's make it a good one"

Carefully the couple leaned forward and shared both a tight embrace, and a warm tender kiss. In a way, the kiss marked the beginning of that new chapter for both of them. The trust and affection held inside it was proof of their worthiness for the new path ahead. The care and love that they shared now needed to be passed on to one more.

AS the two broke apart, only from the kiss but not the embrace, a horde of little cubs came running full speed at them. All of them held Leon's sparkled eyes and bright rainbow smiles, colourful, ecstatic and delighted. They came to an almost screeching halt before the elder two males, faces glowing, and Leon alone stepped forward out of the crowd of little ones.

He padded closer and closer, almost nervous and hesitant, as if he became too eager for the wrong reason and not wishing to have his hopes smashed.

Po chuckled and squatted down to Leon's level again, and Tai Lung did the same. Leon had someone along the line lost his composer, and small shinning tears trickled down his white furred cheeks slowly and steadily as he reached the two and firmly hugged most of what he could reach of both of them.

And they both hugged back, two caring and fortified arms belonging to two different people enclosed around the little white rabbit as if serving a protective barrier, to everything that would cause him harm. Quietly Leon wept his cub tears of joy, nuzzling his small head into Po's chest, since it was nearer. A single word broke the air, one that was not a singular, but a plural in it's own right. A word that belonged to a small family of words that could strike you through the heart in the most wonderful way possible.

"…Papa…"

---

_How's THAT for sentimental fluff huh? I'm so proud of it. Review please!_


	37. A big family

_Just to follow up on the new family, I heard the MOST perfect song for this little drabble_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 36: A big family_

_---_

"Ok guys gather around, and sit in a circle." Po said, smiling cheerfully with a bowl full of something that looked yummy.

The children of the orphanage, plus their new son Leon, were quick to obey the order. In the clear…clearing just behind the orphanage building where each child, save one, slept. Po had both Tai Lung and Leon at his left and right side.

"Now guys, I brought this bowl of yummies for all of us to share. Leon may be our new son officially, but all of your have been his family for a long time, and he wanted to share it with you"

There was a collective 'Awww', which was more of a teasing to the young rabbit, who blush a bright pink in his white fur.

"Say thank you guys, it was his idea" Po said, a little warning parental tone in his voice

"Thank you!" Rung out from around the circle.

"But first, before we eat, I want us to sing a song" Po said

Tai Lung couldn't help chuckling softly at this. It would only be Po who would want to sing a song in dedication for food. Come to think of it, he was surprised the panda had lasted that long without just gobbling it all up as he normally would. That bowl would have been gone in seconds if Po alone were at the job.

"Why Master Po?" A bear cub asked

"Because, it's a very special song" Po smiled like the friendly bundle of panda he was, shifting a little bit on his buttock "Now, I'm going to start, and when I say so, I want you all to sing along. Ok?"

"But what if we don't know the words?" A shy looking lamb asked

"Don't worry, I'm going to say them first, and then you just have to repeat after me. It's not hard, but if you can't keep up don't worry, just hum along." The panda said, out of the corner of his eye ogling the food. He was little hungry, but he was a giant panda after all, he needed to keep his name up didn't he? Still, today he had to share. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" A chorus of little voice echoed.

"Good" Po said "Now listen carefully…" Po closed his eyes, hummed one bar, and started singing.

"Dango dngo dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"

At this point, Po started humming a tune, smiling a pleasant smile. This smile reflected onto each child's face easily and they swayed with the invisible beat. Tai Lung looked to both his sides, and took the paws of those beside him in his own. The little one's seemed to get the idea, and one by one a paw grasped another to make one big connected circle.

Tai Lung let go of the paw he was holding Po with, making a circle in the air, and then grabbed it again. Somehow, the children got the message once more. Each one knew what they had to sing next. And as the tattle tale humming of Po was starting to reach an end, a small band of voices, both young and old, everyone connected in that circle sung along with Po, the cubs' voices giving the song an innocent effect

"Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"

What came next, as Po and Tai seemed to replace each syllable in that chorus with 'la', the cubs, smart little devils, caught on. And soon the air was filled with one la after the next. Eventually, the sequence ended. And Po alone was left to sing out the last of the song

"Dango dngo dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dngo dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku"

Song left the air, and was replaced with excitement.

"That song is so sweet!" One cub shouted

"Tottally awesome!" Another shouted

"Ok, time to eat!" Po shouted, grabbing for a dango quickly

Both Tai and Po smiled as they ate. But Leon's smile was the biggest of all, from cheek to cheek. This was his big family…

---

_'In case you didn't know' Notes: A Dango is a dumping, that people eat, sometimes on skewers, there are many kinds._

_If you want the English lyrics, they are, verse by verse:_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango dango, a big dango family  
Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango  
The Mid-Autumn Festival dango that tends to dream a little  
The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer  
Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s_

_The baby dango is always within happiness  
The aged dango has its eyes narrowed_

_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring  
They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together  
The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon  
Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring  
They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together  
The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon  
Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango dango, a big dango family  
Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango dango, a big dango family  
Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family _

_The song's Name is Dango Daikazoku, and one of the most cutest songs I've ever heard. Give it a listen if you like  
_

_Review pwease? Thanks_


	38. The game

_Thought I'd give Leon a little spotlight, so…_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Movements with Po_

_Part 37: The game_

---

Leon sat quietly, paws in lap while he watched his new parents. Beside him sat the reserved red panda master. The rest of the five were occupying themselves with who knows what.

The rabbit watched softly at the mighty Tai Lung, terror of the valley, and Po, Dragon warrior of hope. He smiled as he watched them move around, sparring and bettering themselves not just for themselves, but for the people they cared about. Leon would forever admire his parents.

"You must be proud…" Shifu muttered with a caring smile to the younger one, a soft glint of something else inside.

Leon turned his head to the elder male and smiled brightly "I am grandpa"

Shifu raised a brow, masking his shock. "Grandpa?"

Leon nodded lightly "Po and Tai say you're like a father to both of them. Since they're my new papas, that makes you my new grandpapa"

Shifu swore he almost shed a tear at this small innocent piece of information. Imagine that, him, a grandfather of sorts. A stirring of pride beamed out from his heart and onto his two treasured pupils. But he held all this inside for now. He did allow his smile to broaden, just the slightest bit.

He was broken from his inner joy, when Leon muttered thoughtfully, "I like watching them play dance…it looks fun"

Shifu turned his gaze to the young leporidae, eyeing him curiously. His eyes shifted from the two clearly sparring males, throwing the elements themselves at each other plus their additional limbs into the mix. The red panda failed to see the 'fun'

"What do you mean little hare?" Shifu asked softly

"Well," Leon started " Whenever they spar, they look like they're dancing to me"

Shifu took another look at the two of them, trying to find this so called dancing. He found none

"I don't see it. I must be too old" Shifu said softly, chuckling heartily

"Don't look at fight Grandpa. Look at how they move around each other" Leon said, his caramellish brown fur covered ears twitching slightly as if by habit

As Leon continued speaking, Shifu took another glance "See how every move they make isn't random? It's like they know what the other is going to do already. They know the steps, they know the moves, do it just right and your dancing"

Shifu slowly noticed what Leon said was true. This wasn't much of a spar, Tai lung's movements fluidly fell into the next, while Po's did the same, each one matching time to take and received blows. Neither one stopped to think or ponder what to do next even for a second, neither hesitated on what action to use. It was all layed out between them.

"I think it's a game too. I think they're trying to find out which one between them will miss a step. They always smile whenever the dance. Tai looks the happiest between them and Po always looks so excited. They play a dancing game" Leon said, grinning to himself.

Shifu was honestly surprised at the philosophy of the cub at such an age. He wondered just how closely this child studied the world around him. He'd make a good scholar. And he was right too. The old red panda could not help but noticed the lingering smiles that always streaked upon the mouth of the two-mated partners as they sparred…or rather, played with each other.

Tai Lung smile had yet to die as he spun round quickly, unleashing an icy chain out, having finally caught Po off-guard and left the giant panda tied up in it's grip, which never seemed to be cold even though it was ice. Quickly he was yanked toward the snow leopard till they were inches away from each other.

Arms bonded behind him, Po smile grew cheery again as he looked at the feline's playful smirk.

"I win…"

---

_Review please_


	39. Lullaby

_Sorry my works are so delayed_

_But you want them more this way, ne?_

_This one's a little longer than normal I think =)_

_Love Struck Snow Leopard: Moments with Po_

_Part 38: Lullaby_

_--- _

Po stretched his tired, flabby yet strong, arms as he slowly padded along the wooden floor in the palace. A lazy gaze held his vision while he yawned softly.

"Man, today was long…" Po muttered, rather comically trudging along the floor, both arms hanging low while he walked in a bit of a hunch.

Quietly he padded neared to his and Tai Lung's room, ready to embrace the warm covers and soft fur against his in his slumber. Along the way, he had to pass Leon's room as well. The little one insisted on having his own room when he came along, since he was old enough and wanted to see what it was like to have an ENTIRE room to himself without sharing. Po didn't mind, it meant that Tai and himself still had the privacy to be 'intimate' as long as they didn't make too much noise.

Though, at nights when the sky was dark and the wind blew, or even when nothing was wrong at all with the night. The Leporidae would slowly crawl in-between his two fathers, and would smile as he was instantly embraced by both of them with care.

Tai Lung had gone ahead of Po to put Leon to bed after their training that had gotten steamy, once again. Po swore that feline just got more and more attractive as the days passed, and that made it more and more difficult to resist each other…and clearly, when they were alone, they had no resistance whatsoever!

Po had mean to just casually and silently walk past, but by the shadows through the thin walls he could make out that Tai and Leon were still awake, and talking about something. Curiosity got the better of it, as it always did for the panda, and slowly he peaked his head through the small piece of space that had been kept ajar in the sliding door.

Tai Lung sat grinning down at Leon sitting smiling in his lap while he giggled. The two had obviously shared a joke of some kind.

"Now, enough fun, bed time" Tai Lung said

Leon whined "But I wanna stay up more…" he pouted

"You need to wake up in the morning right? When I was your age, if I didn't wake up on time, Grandpa Shi fu splashed a pale of water on my head. And I can very easily do the same for you" The feline said, smirking

"But I'm not even tired yet!" the hare continued to whine. He may have been a smart lad, but he was still a child at heart.

Tai Lung looked at his foster son for a moment, then smiled affectionately "Lay down now. For papa"

Leon sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win against the famous Tai Lung, and crawled into his little futon. Tai Lung smiled and lay on his side opposite his son and slowly gathered some water vapor in the air, condensing it and then freezing it into separate little diamonds of ice.

Leon stared in infant fascination. He'd seen it many times before, but it always looked wonderful and magical. Tai Lung let them hover slowly around Leon's head, each one glimmering gently in the soft moonlight, twinkling softly like small stars. Softly Tai Lung sung a soft little song.

"Hush little one

And close your eyes

You're bright new

And that is why

You can sleep till dawn

And wake up late

So you can smile

And open your dream gate

Your daddy loves you

And Papa does too

Now float on the clouds

And jump like a roo

You can play all day

And lay in the sun

Run up the hills

Or eat a yummy bun"

Leon slowly became hypnotized in the soft gently sound of his Papa's voice, the sweet long purring and the little shinning ice stars. His eyes grew heavy fast and lidded shut

"But right now

You must sleep tight

Nuzzle the covers…

…And dream alright…"

Tai Lung smiled at his own personal accomplishment and broke down each little ice gem into a soft little mist, which even though it was not needed, turned back into water vapor that snugly warmed the area around his son. The hare smiled in his sleep, far away in the land of happy fun time already, and the snow leopard leaned down and gently pressed a soft kiss to the cub's forehead. He stood up quietly and tip toed out of the room.

When he closed the sliding door behind him and turned round, there was Po giving him the goofiest smirk while he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"What's wrong Po?" Tai Lung asked, a little confused

Po snickered "That was sweet Tai. And you told me you're not good with children"

Tai Lung felt his cheeks flush a soft pink, looking away in embarrassment "I-it's nothing really" he whispered, trying to act stern and serious, failing "He is my son after all"

"C'mere you big sexy softy" Po leaned off the wall and onto his mate, who he embraced silently "And you're my kitty. You make a great father Tai"

The snow leopard could only smile a coy smiled and return the hug "Thank you"

Po leaned forward more, and placed a sweet loving kiss to his lover's lips, holding it for a few seconds and let the satisfying purr ring softly in his small black ears.

"Let's go" Po whispered and made to walk away quietly, a paw pulling Tai along with him slowly "I want you to tuck me in too"

Tai Lung chuckled. Maybe being a father wasn't going to be as hard as he originally thought…

--_-_

_Was that not just adorable?_

_For those who care, I made that little song up while I wrote. And if you wondering further, it goes along to the tune of that 'Hush little baby don't say a word' lullaby_

_Review pwease!_


	40. Bedtime Story A very special drabble

_As well as being the next part in the series, this is a VEWWY special drably thing._

_For you sees, this is my birthday present to my boyfriend (Aka, Teddybear) =)_

_28__th__ of October, he came into this world a couple years back, and now I'm honouring that day for it brought him. The big perv =)_

_This one's for you hon, I hopes you like it. It's early, because I can't wait. And I know it's short, that's not the focus of this one, it's the message  
_

_Love struck snow leopard: Moments with Po _

_Part 39: Bedtime Story_

_---_

Tai lung rushed back to the palace, hopping scurrying franticly.

"Damnation" He muttered as he shut sliding doors firmly behind him, leaving him alone in his and his panda's bedroom. He stepped forward and sat on the floor, studying himself. The poor feline was soaked to the bone, for outside the sky had suddenly decided to throw a crying tantrum all over him...and it had been such a nice bright day for training in the woods too...

"Tai? What happened to you?" a surprised and concerned looking panda said, appearing as the feline kicked off his shorts, which where wet, obviously.

The soggy snow leopard gestured with a fluid motion of his arm to a window, where outside rain was still falling. It was not a storming rain, more like a pitter patter of the summer or spring, but still quite abundant.

"Oh right, the rain. Duh" Po said with a goody smile, almost as an afterthought stared at the kitty for a brief moment, looking him up and down quickly "I have mentioned you look kinda hot when you're wet right?"

"Cold" was the single worded reply.

Po clumsily sprung to action, like he always would, searching their room for towels and eventually locating some. He hastily wrapped it around Tai Lung tightly and started rubbing vigorously at the damp fur, trying to dry it out. Tai Lung watched the towel move back and forth over his body like a conveyer belt "Why not just use your flame?"

Po smiled that casual silly smile of hise "I don't want to accidentally burn your fur, I'm too clumsy for that"

Rub, rub, rub, rub, rub, rub, rub, rub, rub,rub, rub, rub

"Besides, this way is more fun"

Tai lung chuckled softly as his fur puffed out just a bit and began trying to flatten it down with his large paws. He would have finished too, if PO hadn't decided to glomp the living daylights out of him. Not that the feline minded Po grabbing him into a hug and holding him till the sun came up at all.

"Yoru still cold...wanna warm you up" the panda said simply

The snow leopard did not protest or resist, he embraced. Slowly wrapping his arms around Po as Po's was around him. It felt a bit strange, being the one in the 'being' hugged situation.

Usually Po would be the one in need of the comforting embrace they shared so many times. But that moment made Tai lung realised just how needy for this 'comfort hug' he was. He was a lost kitten in the cold rain, and here was a panda that picked him up and held him tight and safe. The wetness of before faded slowly as time passed, Po's paws stroking along his back and neither dared to let go for even a split second.

Tai Lung closed his eyes slowly and a pure content purr left his rugged lips, his head nested on Po's fluffy chest. A paw reached down and stole the other's, entwining the flingers like lace with a imaginary knot keeping them together neatly like a present bow.

The snow leopard smiled a soft yet bright smile, feeling a strong constant heartbeat thumping in the other's chest beside him, that chest burning with a flame far purer and warming that any dragon's flame could ever be.

"Feel better?" Po whispered softly in the other's ear, even though Tai Lung had not said anything was wrong in the first place. Tai lung nodded softly in response, almost drifting to sleep in the big black and white bear's bosom. "I love you so much"

"I love you too you soggy kitty"

Both males felt the same thing deep inside as they stared into each other's eyes caringly and sweetly

Poka Poka

Warm and Cozy

Poka poka

---

_Whew, finally got off my lazy ass and typed it up XD Honestly I had planned to do a longer story for him, but since I realised I'm really slow and he love Tai/Po, I figured I could do this for him instead. _

_Just a few notes on this:_

_This was inspired by a 'bedtime story' I once heard from a Japanese anime (Yes I know they're supposed to be in china, deal with it)_

_This was also written to represent how my Teddy makes me feel. If you will, pretend that I am Tai, and he is Po. That's how my polar bearie bear makes me feel._

_For reference, he doesn't act like po, and I sure as hell don't act like Tai, but anyway XD_

_Poka Poka means what comes after it, Warm and Cozy, in case some of you got confused by that (Yes, still jap, more deal with it)_

_And just a few words to him:_

_I love you hon, you ain't no Po, but you my bear, and that's just as good, if not better. Thanks for sticking with me, dealing with me when I had my moods, and generally took any form of crap I might have given you, giving me that comfort hug I always need. You give me purpose, and something to strive for, something to look forward to when I get home. And someone to love, even though you're a real bastard sometimes, but hey, you're MY special bastard, wouldn't change it for anything._

_Arigatto, Kuma-kun_

_(I can't say his name; he may get mad at me for shouting it out to the whole friggen fandom XD)_


End file.
